


Temptation

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternative Lifestyles, Anger, Art, Birthday, Boys' Love, Businessman Jeon Jungkook, Chance Meetings, Clubbing, Coming Out, Confrontations, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Park Jimin, Dancer Park Jimin, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay, Genderfluid Park Jimin, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Lunch, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Model Park Jimin, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Assault, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Rating May Change, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Showers, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Social Media, Texting, hanging out together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Jungkook may love an amazing life as a fashion designer and dancer but he feels like he needs something more from his life. During his pre-birthday bash at a club, he sees a male dancer by the name of Park Jimin before his very eyes. After Jungkook meets him, both of their worlds change. But...there is one person who is willing to do anything to tear them apart, even if it means ruin Jungkook's reputation and career in the process. Someone who Jimin wishes that would go away forever but Jungkook will do anything to make sure Jimin is not only happy but safe and sound, too.Will Jungkook be able to be happy?Will Jimin's dreams come true....Will they both be able to live their lives?





	1. Happy Birthday to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jungkook is hanging out with his friends for his pre-birthday bash, he attends a club for dance performances and catches the eyes of one particular male dancer.

 

 

22-year-old Jeon Jungkook stepped out of the cab with his friends Namjoon, Taehyung and Hoseok. He was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt, a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black sneakers with white laces. It was his birthday and he was out to celebrate it. Though, it was a day early. Even being bombarded by fans was not going to ruin his night. Jungkook was here to have fun and have a couple of drinks, too. As he entered the building, people were staring at him. He hated having a “baby” face on top with the body of a God for the rest of his body. Which made it harder for him to sometimes get into bars and clubs, even if his ID card is legal. At least, this place knew who he was so there was not any problems getting in.

Jungkook was not here for the drinks, though. He was truly there because of the performances that he has heard about when it came to this hangout. The dancers were not strippers but they did have shows like that but only once a month. Tonight was not one of those nights though He loved dancing and here this is the place to see some of the best performances and dancers in town. There was chatter about a particular dancer as they walked around the club, waiting on the performances. People were saying he was short for his age but he also was a very sensual dancer. Jungkook looked over at Namjoon.

“Did you hear that? There is a particular and popular dancer here!” Jungkook asked, feeling excited. Namjoon looked at him.

“I heard. I think I caught his name during one of the conversations. I think his name is Park Jimin or something like that. Did not catch much more about him, though.” Namjoon replied. Jungkook smiled.

“Good to know. Thank you.” Jungkook responded.

“You seem really excited about this.” Taehyung piped up.

“That is because I am and curious, too.” Jungkook responded. Namjoon nodded and three other men found a place to sit at the front of the club as the DJ made an announcement about the performances starting in 15 minutes while Namjoon went to go get a few drinks before it started. Jungkook noticed a man looked out from the side of the side from behind the curtain into the room. His hair was blond and wavy and his body was slightly build but fit wt the same time. He was definitely Korean like Jungkook, just like him but he could not get clear look at his his entire face because of the lighting. A few seconds later, the man went back behind the stage. Jungkook let out a silent “awe”. He wanted to see him a little bit longer. It was like he just spotted his angel just now.

“Maybe he is one of the dancers? Or is he part of the stage crew?” Jungkook thought to himself, wanting to know more about him. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his right. It was Hoseok.

“You okay?” Hoseok asked him. Jungkook nodded.

“Just saw something that caught my eye for a few seconds. I am alright.” Jungkook explained. Hoseok smiled.

“You having fun so far?” Hoseok asked another question. Jungkook smiled back.

“Ya.” Jungkook replied with a smile on his face as he nodded.

“That's good. That is all that matters.” Hoseok said back.

“I want you all to have fun, too!” Jungkook said back to him. All of a sudden, the DJ made another announcement. The first performance was about to start in 5 minutes. Taehyung got up and quickly went to the restroom. The three men got situated and waited for the show to start. A few more minutes, Taehyung got back from the restroom just in time before the first show started.

 

###

 

Jungkook watched the dancers’ performances. At the moment, so e were okay but nothing really caught his eyes. They were not bad but he was more focused on trying to find out who Park Jimin was and the cutie pie he saw earlier from behind the stage. As the current dancer finished their performance, Jungkook looked over at Namjoon.

“After this performance, I may just got out into the club for the rest of the time.” Jungkook told him.

“You're not having a good time?” Namjoon asked.

“I am but for some reason, I just can't seem to focus enough to concentrate.” Jungkook explained.

“But are you feeling alright?” Namjoon asked, making sure.

“Yes.” Jungkook nodded. The two men looked at the stage once again just as the performance ended and the dancer walked off the stage. The audience clapped. Before the next performance begun, Jungkook suddenly felt antsy but stayed calm on the outside.

“I hope this next dancer is Park Jimin. I still have not seen that blonde cutie pie from before again either.” Jungkook thought to himself once again. All of a sudden, the room went dark and the stage light with a bright red background. The crowd started to go wild. It was like they knew who was next. Jungkook felt intrigued and then he saw a silhouette of a person in a pose. From the outline, the hair was just like the of the blond guy he saw before the shows started. His body, too, was built but slim at the same time. When the lights finally came back on but in a dimmer tone, he could see more of the dancer.

His eyes widened in shock. It was the blond man! But this time, he was wearing full, black outfit from head to toe with gold embroidery on the shirt and a red blindfold over his eyes this time. As soon as the song played, Jungkook was drawn into his dance moves. Especially when it comes to the swaying of his hips, his twirling and body rolls. Also, he could not help practically drooling over this exquisite piece of man that the dancer is. Each move he performanced, it was like _sex_ to Jungkook. Jungkook was so turned on by him. So many thoughts were racing through his head at once.

**~Jungkook’s POV~**

_He was truly the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life. The way he moves his entire body was like a work of art and I wanted a closer look at it. I want to see him up close and personal with my eyes only focusing on him. I want to taste him, to touch him. I even wanted to smell him. But most of all, I want him to be mine. ALL MINE. His mind, his heart and body. I craved it all. From head to toe. His naked body pressed against mine as we make out on a private island with just the two of being there. ...I hope that one day he will be mine and can come true._

  
~ ~ ~

 

When he finally finished, he turned to the audience and removed his blindfold. Someone in the audience yelled his name. People started throwing roses at him. Jungkook felt bad that je did not have one to throw at him but yet, he would probably order a dump truck full and just let them pour all over him. Jungkook stood and clapped as others clapped as well. Jimin noticed Jungkook and smiled at him before he did a twirl and bowed at the rest of the crowd

“Park Jimin, I love you!!” A female fan of his exclaimed happily. Jimin looked at the crowd.

“Love ya, too, hun!” Jimin replied to her. Jungkook started to feel like his dreams were dashed if he found out that the man of his dreams was straight until…he noticed his left wrist. There was a rainbow, silicone band on and the words “out and proud” glowed from it. Jungkook needed to talk to this man as soon as possible before he left the club tonight. He also had an idea.

“Hey, guys, I am going to go ahead and spend the rest of the time outside of here. I will be out in the main room if anyone needs me.”

“Are you sure you really want to?” Taehyung asked. Jungkook nodded as he noticed Jimin blowing a kiss to the crowd after picking up the flowers and heading off the stage to go change. Jungkook nodded.

“I am sure. You guys can stay though if you want to. I need to use the bathroom anyway before anything else.” Jungkook replied. All three men nodded and Jungkook headed out of the room. He made a quick stop to the bathroom and called a friend of his who owns a florist shop that closed late. It was going to take a few minutes but in the meantime, he had time to kill. Jungkook went over to the bar and had another drink. He was not tispy or anything...yet. He hoped he did not get that way...if he meets Jimin tonight.

Jungkook looked at the bartender.

“Are people allowed to meet the dancers in the back?” Jungkook asked.

“Depends on if the dancer wants to but most of them prefer after their performance if yes.” The bartender replied. Jungkook nodded back as he finished the rest of his drink. The florist texted that he was on his way about 5 minutes later. Jungkook quickly headed out and waited in the smokers area of the club, which is in the back. It took a couple of minutes since he was down the street. Jungkook walked over and grabbed the bouquet of random and different colored flowers and quickly handed him the money.

“Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Jungkook said.

“No, problem. You have a good night and happy birthday.” The florist said before he left. Jungkook quickly headed back in and asked a bodyguard about meet one of the dancers. He followed the dancer to Jimin’s room. Jungkook was surprised that not a lot of people were waiting outside his door. The guard knocked on the door.

“Mr. Park, there is someone here who wants to see you.” The guard asked. Jungkook was so glad there were guards for the dancers. The last thing he wanted was for people to harass them or be a bother to Jimin, A few seconds later, Jungkook was granted permission to go inside. The guard opened the door and Jungkook when inside with the bouquet of flowers. Jungkook just stood there in awe as he looked at Jimin, from finishing up getting back into his casual clothing.

“Excuse me, I do not mean to bother you but I just wanted to let you know that your performance out there was truly spectacular.” Jungkook stated as he tried to keep his composure. When Jimin looked up, his eyes suddenly widened in both surprise and shock.

“Oh my God! I cannot believe it!” Jimin cheerfully exclaimed and turned around.

“You're the Jeon Jungkook, aren't you?” Jimin asked him. Jungkook let out a chuckle as he smiled at him.

“Yes, I am. You have heard of me?” Jungkook replied. Jimin nodded.

“Yes!! I can't believe it. You are actually here. I apologize for looking and sounding like an idiot but I love and such a big of your fashion designs as well as just of you in general. And by the way, thank you.” Jimin explained. Jungkook felt both honored and surprised.

“T-thank you. It is nice to meet a fan and you are welcome. Also, I hope I do not seem like a creep but after seeing you dance, I can see why a lot of people love you here. You are truly talented, sweet and...sexy.” Jungkook stated but whispered the last word. Jimin wanted to know what he said but did not want to make him uncomfortable. Jimin thanked him. Jungkook suddenly remembered that the flowers and held the bouquet in front of him towards Jimin.

“T-these are for you.” Jungkook told him. Jimin’s eyes lit up and then walked over to him. He took the bouquet gently out of Jungkook’s hand and held it close to him.

“These are so beautiful. Thank you so much!” Jimin beamed. Jungkook was so happy that he loved the flowers.

“You're welcome.” Jungkook said back. What he really wanted to tell Jimin that he was more beautiful than the flowers but again, he did not want to make things weird between the two of them.

“If it is not too much to ask...may I get a picture of you?” Jungkook asked. Jimin couldn't say yes any faster than he did.

“As long as you tag me in it please if you do post it, please.” Jimin responded. Jungkook nodded.

“Sure!” Jungkook answered. Jimin put the flowers in the chair as Jungkook took out his phone.

“I must warn you, I look horrible without makeup at the moment.” Jimin wanted him.

“I think you look cute, to be honest with you.” Jungkook told him as he blushed, which caused Jimin to blush but it made him feel happy.

“Really?” Jimin asked. He was truly not used to being called cute, especially by someone who he thinks is way cuter than him.

“I really think that.” Jungkook said, looking at him. Jimin let out a little squeal which made Jungkook happy. Both mem calmed down and got into position in front of Jungkook’s camera on his phone. On the count of three, Jungkook snapped a couple of photos. Jimin relaxed and stood in front of him and gave him his social media account names, just in case he posted it on more than one site.

“What nights are you here, by the way?” Jungkook suddenly asked.

“For dance performances or just in general?” Jimin replied.

“Both?” Jungkook responded.

“Mainly weekends for performances but sometimes I come here to hang out during the middle of the week. I perform at a couple of other places, too. I am also a singer, well, trying to become one. I do both dancing and singing.” Jimin answered. This only like Jimin even more than he already does.

“I would love to hear you sing sometime.” Jungkook told him with a smile on his face. Jimin’s face felt warm as he blushed and smiled back.

“I-I would really like that. I do post where I am going to be on my accounts for performances so if you do want to check on out, you can find it on there.” Jimin said back. The two men talked for another minute before Jungkook finally left the dressing room and heading back to go check on and hang with his friends. When he arrived back, they were at the bar, having a drink and talking. Taehyung noticed Jungkook and told the others. All three turned their heads as Jungkook arrived back at the table.

“I just was about to text you, man! Where have you been?” Namjoon asked.

“Well, I was in the restroom but I decided to check out the club a little more. I did meet one of the performers who danced earlier. Really nice guy...and very, very adorable, too.” Jungkook explained.

“Which one?” Hoseok asked.

“Park Jimin. I found out that he is a fan of mine.” Jungkook answered.

“The blond guy with the blindfold?” Taehyung asked.

“That's the one.” Jungkook replied.

“What's he like?” Hoseok asked. All three men were curious.

“Well, he is such a sweet guy, very beautiful inside and out and he also is not just a dancer but he sings, too. Turns out that he is a fan of mine and I even got a picture with him.” Jungkook told them. He took out his phone and showed them.

“Oh, he is cute.” Hoseok replied. The other two nodded in agreement.

“I agree. I left him a surprise before I left.” Jungkook told them as he put his phone away and ordered another drink as he continued his pre-birthday bash.

 

###

 

Back in the dressing room as Jimin was ready to leave, he noticed a couple of small cards sticking out from the flowers that Jungkook gave him. He gently plucked them out of the bouquet and read them. One was a card with a phone number on it and the other one was a business card. It was a business card of Jungkook’s fashion agency! Jimin let out a silent squeal as he felt like his heart was about to burst outside of his chest. Two of Jimin’s dreams came true in one night.

“Does that mean that he want me to come work for him?! Oh my God, I can not believe this is truly happening!! If that what it is, of course. Either way, oh my God, I am so happy!!” Jimin said to himself. He carefully placed the cards in a pocket of his jacket so he would not lose them, grabbed his duffle bag and the flowers before he headed out the door to head home, feeling excited...in more than one way. He did not tell Jungkook that he also had a crush on him.

“That would have been bad if I actually told him how I feel about him.” Jimin thought to himself as he headed to his car. When he got into the driver’s seat, he looked on his phone. There was particular number that he saw in his missed calls that he did not want to see. FIVE times it appeared. He let out a huge groan and deleted the missed call. It did not deteriorate how he felt, though. Jimin still felt like he was on Cloud 9.

“Fuck. Well, I am not going to let this ruin my night. I am happy and nothing can ruin that. Not even _him_.” Jimin said to himself and started the car. A few seconds later, he drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

 

###

 

Back in the club, Jungkook was starting to feel tired. He looked at Namjoon and tapped him on the shoulder. He was not too drunk but he was slightly tipsy. He also felt a little dizzy but he has been switching between water and alcohol the whole night.

“Hey, Joonie, I think I am ready to go home now.” Jungkook said to him. Namjoon looked over at him.

“Do want me to call a cab?” Namjoon asked. Jungkook nodded. Hoseok caught him as he almost fell over.

“Ugh, I feel like I am gonna be sick but not that I want to throw up sick..” Jungkook said. Taehyung paid the bartender as Namjoon called for a cab. Hoseok and Namjoon held onto Jungkook as they headed out of the bar.

The four men sat on a long bench as they waited for the cab. Hoseok and Taehyung sat on both sides of Jungkook while Namjoon looked out for the cab. The cool breeze felt so good on Kookie’s face. It was helping his slight nausea, too. He was remembering Jimin’s performance as well. Jungkook also was remembering when he took the photo with him. Having that stunning being next to him and physically touching him was secretly driving him crazy. It was making him want Jimin even more than he already does at this very moment. Jungkook is known for being a fine gentleman but secretly, Jungkook was not that innocent.

Plus, he would never do anything like that without a person’s consent. It was not in his nature to just do that without permission. It felt wrong to him to do something against another person’s will. But...he could not help when it comes to thinking about him and Mr. Park. Doing unspeakable things with one another. One of the things he was thought about was him and Jimin riding his cock on a private island that he hoped to one day own or on a beach of a resort that that he is renting for vacation for just the two of them. He hoped one day Jimin could be his but for now, he was hoping that they could be at least friends...for now.

About 15 minutes later, the cab pulled up. Taehyung and Hoseok helped Jungkook into the cab while Namjoon sat up front with the driver. The driver was surprised to found out that he was driving a famous person. They all decided to bring him to Namjoon’s house since he had a couple of extra beds at his place that they can crash on.

When they finally arrived to Namjoon’s house, Namjoon paid the cab driver and brought Jungkook into the house as quick as they could. Jungkook went off to use the bathroom then headed to sleep. Hoseok and Taehyung did the same after Jungkook. Namjoon decided to work on his social media accounts for a little bit before heading to bed himself. It did not take too long for Jungkook to drift off to sleep. At least he did not end up throwing up in the process. It was going to be a long but peaceful night for him.

Jungkook felt like his pre-birthday bash was a success. He smiled as he finally fell into slumber for the rest of the night.


	2. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets a surprise and somewhat irritating visit from the famous rapper, Min Yoongi. He also ends up inviting Jimin to lunch as he has not stopped thinking about him since he met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly rated on the more Mature side

It has been a couple of days since Jungkook met Jimin. He still has not heard from him yet but he was worried as of yet. Jungkook leaned back in his desk chair, stared up at the ceiling. So much is on his mind and Jimin was one of the main things that was besides his newest collection.

“Maybe he's just nervous or shy. I hope I did not truly freak him out that night.” Jungkook thought. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the office door. He sat back down forward in his chair. It was his secretary, Irene. She had a worried look on her face.

“Mr. Jeon, someone is here to see you but they do not have an appointment. They said that they were not going to be long. What should I do?” Irene asked. Jungkook smiled.

“It is alright, Irene. Let him in. Please close the door after he gets in here.” Jungkook replied. Irene motioned for the person to step inside and then shut the door after he was fully in the office. The man was not too much shorter than him but he was around the same height as Jimin. Skin was pale and he looked like a teenager but Jungkook highly doubted that he was a child. In fact, he may be a couple of years older than him.Even for a casual outfit, he was dressed to the 10s. Though, he wore sunglasses over his eyes, even if he was inside the building.

“Hello! What can I help you with anything?” Jungkook asked the man. The man looked at him.

“Do you know Park Jimin?” The man asked him. Jungkook could not lie to him. Not to mention, he was surprised that was the first thing he said to him.

“Yes, I know of him. Why do you ask?” Jungkook replied. The man took off his sunglasses to reveal his full face. Jungkook’s eyes widened in shock.

“You're Min Yoongi!! I am such a fan of your music!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Thank you, Mr. Jeon but I did not come here to chit chat. I am here to personally deliver you a message.” Yoongi spoke up. He walked over to Jungkook’s desk and stood in front of him. Jungkook felt slightly intimidated.

“If I were you, I would stay away from Park Jimin. He is not who you think he is.” Yoongi insisted. Jungkook was confused.

“What do you mean? He seems like a very sweet man.” Jungkook asked.

“Look, I do not have time to explain but I suggest you seriously take my advice before you get into _trouble_.” Yoongi told him. Jungkook could not believe it. How dare this man just walk up in here and tell him what to do! Yet, he did not know about Jimin either.

“I appreciate it but I think I am going to still talk to him. You never know. You could be wrong about him. I do have have one question, though. Have you personally met him?” Jungkook said to him. The anger with Yoongi was rising. He stayed calm, though.

“Yes, I have. If you do not want to take my advice, fine. I did not come here to start shit but just wanted to give a heads up.” Yoongi explained. Something did not seem right to Jungkook. None of this seems right to him. He did not deny that the man could be right but he did truly hope that Yoongi was wrong about Jimin. Plus, the his man was pissing him off very quickly. 

“I will be the judge of that. Anything else?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi sighed and shook his head then headed to the door a few seconds later bit stopped and turned to look at Jungkook one more time.

“If you ever get near him, you will regret it. I promise you on that.” Yoongi said before turning his head forward once again, opened the door and headed out the office and building. Irene got up from her desk and went to go check on her boss.

“Mr. Jeon, is everything alright?” Irene asked him. Jungkook rubbed his face a couple of times before he answered.

“If that man ever comes by here again, brush him off. Whether he stops by or calls. His name is Min Yoongi.” Jungkook answered her.

“Yes, Sir. Anything else I can do for you?” Irene asked.

“I just need to be alone for a bit. It has nothing to do with you and I apologize for sounding like a jerk. I just to think some things over for the latest collection.” Jungkook answered. He did not want to lie to her but he had to. She was not homophobic but Jungkook did not want to explain or tell her that his mind was racing because of another man.

“I understand, Alright, Sir. Hope everything goes okay.” Irene told him. Jungkook thanked her and she closed the door as she headed back to her desk. Jungkook laid his head on his desk.

“But what if he _is_ right? What if Jimin turns out to be a douchebag? ...What if my heart gets broken? Jimin just does not seem to be that type of person, I just know it in my gut.” Jungkook has so many thoughts running through his head that he would not think straight. His phone started to ring. He looked over at the screen. A smile appeared on his face. Jungkook quickly sat up and answered the call.

“I was wondering if you going to call or not. Hi, Jimin!” Jungkook happily said. He did not give a fuck what Yoongi told him. Jimin made him happy and was going to keep on talking and hanging out with him.

“Hey! ...Is this a bad time?” Jimin asked. Jungkook suddenly got an idea.

“No, not at all! I am not busy today at the moment. Actually...I was going to message you because I was curious if you wanted to get together tomorrow for dinner or lunch.” Jungkook replied. Jimin smiled.

“Which one would be better for you?” Jimin asked. Jungkook blushed.

“Either one. I already checked my schedule for what I have going on this week. Will be more busy next week, though. By the way, this is my treat.” Jungkook answered.

“How about lunch?” Jimin asked.

“Sounds perfect to me!” Jungkook happily exclaimed, feeling excited.

“Though, I must warn you. I tend to eat like a pig and I am not really into fancy restaurants.” Jimin trembled, worried that Jungkook may not like to eat with a “pig” like him. Jimin does not have good self esteem deep down.

“Do not worry about that! I just want you to be yourself and neither do I. I eat like a pig, too.” Jungkook told him. Jimin smiled.

“Thank you. What time is good for you?” Jimin responded.

“No problem. Anytime between 12 and 1 in the afternoon. How do you feel about Mexican food?” Jungkook replied.

“That sounds really good actually.” Jimin answered. Jungkook smiled. Jungkook and Jimin talked for a few minutes before Jungkook had to get off the phone. He still was worried about what Yoongi told him but yet, he was not going to dwell on it anymore. Besides, he had something else to be excited about and preoccupy his mind.

“I shall see you tomorrow around 12-12:30?” Jungkook asked.

“Yep!” Jimin responded.

“I will text you when I am on my way since it is closer to your part of town.” Jungkook told him.

“I am so excited!” Jimin exclaimed. So was Jungkook.

“Me too. See you tomorrow, Jimin!” Jungkook replied. They spoke for about another 10 seconds before finally hanging up their cellphones. Jungkook put his phone on the desk and smiled. He felt a whole lot better about the situation but there was one question still lingering in his mind.

“How does Yoongi know Jimin, though? Ex-friend? Maybe an ex dancer partner?” Jungkook asked himself. The worst thought he had was that Yoongi could be an ex-boyfriend. If that was the case, Jimin definitely deserved better than that rude fuck. Jungkook got back to looking over his sketchbook and then spent the rest of the afternoon making a few phone calls until he left work for the day and headed home.

 

###

 

When he arrived home, he checked his mail and then went inside of his house. Jungkook hoped that Yoongi would not stalk him but thank God he just bought a new security camera and setup recently. During the evening and after dinner, Jungkook started to have certain thoughts about Jimin as he laid on the couch in the living room . He was remembering his dance performance, which lead Jungkook into having even more sensual and intense thoughts. No matter what he did, the thoughts would not go away. He couldn't take it anymore and headed up to his room to take care of his “problem”.

Jungkook ran into his room and headed towards his closet then opened it. He grabbed a medium sized lock box out of the closet and ran over to his bed with it. After placing it on the bed, Jungkook began stripping his clothes and tossing them onto the floor left and right. He opened the box and grabbed a vibrator and a bottle of cherry scented lube out of it then placed the box on the floor next to the nightstand of his bed. Jungkook’s cock was throbbing like crazy. He had to relieve himself. Though...it has been a while since he has done something like this but he needed it. Jungkook got onto the bed and got to work.

He closed his eyes and placed his hand onto his shaft as he began to pump up and down. Jungkook was so glad that he did not have neighbors because this was going to get loud. He was also in a trance with his impure thoughts. Even if he does not know what Jimin looked like naked, thinking about him was working, regardless. Whether it was him dancing or being fucked, Jungkook was getting off. The faster he pumped, the louder he moaned, digging his body and back into the mattress. It did not take too long for him to start feeling a sensation inside of his stomach.

“Ah, Jimin! _Fuck_!” Jungkook moaned as he was pumping as hard and fast as he can. Before he knew it, he came onto his stomach and some of his upper chest. Jungkook moved his hand to his side and laid there, panting. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He also was truly surprised how long that took.

“Well, so much for getting out the vibrator and lube. That felt amazing, though.” Jungkook said to himself as he laid there for a few minutes before getting up off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a hot shower after he put the sex toy away. In the shower, his cell phone was ringing off the hook. Jungkook wished that he could just relax. He turned off the shower after he rinsed off the rest of the conditioner in his hair and pushed the curtain aside to grab his towel that was placed in the toilet lid. Jungkook dried off and stepped carefully out of the shower and into his bedroom.

Then Jungkook looked at his phone. There was a call from Namjoon and a text from Jimin. Jimin asked if they could meet closer to one o’clock. Jungkook replied quickly with a yes. Jungkook quickly called Namjoon but the call did not last that long. He flopped down on his bed, still slightly damp but it felt good. Jungkook was exhausted. As he drifted off to sleep, he kept thinking about what Yoongi told him again but he was not letting it get to him. Jungkook hoped that tomorrow goes smoothly. For his and Jimin’s sake. He truly likes Jimin and wants to get to know him more.

“I just hope that asshole does not show up and ruin my lunch with Jimin. That is the last thing I need to happen.” Jungkook said to himself as he finally fell asleep for the rest of the night.


	3. An Offer of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Jimin have their firet together and gives Jimin an offer than he has dreamed of. Jungkook also finds out more about the mystery between Yoongi and Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating is Teen

Jungkook arrived at the restaurant before Jimin did. Jimin still had about 15 minutes, though so he decided to wait outside for him before heading on in. It was such a nice day outside. It was not too cold or too hot. Though, it was slightly breezy but that is what made the weather so nice. Jungkook looked at his phone for the time. It was 12:47 now. For some reason, Jungkook felt so nervous about this. For multiple reasons, too. Jungkook knew this was not a date but for him, it sure as hell felt like one.

“I need to stop overthinking and keep calm. It is just a get together and nothing more.” Jungkook thought to himself. Though...he did want to ask if Jimin would like to become a model at his agency or be a part of a photoshoot for his newest collection. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

“Jungkook!” A voice said. Jungkook recognized that voice and looked up. It was Jimin and he looked both cute and sexy as hell (in Jungkook's eyes). His body fit perfectly in the outfit he was wearing. Jimin was wearing a pastel pink crop top with a hot pink cami underneath, light blue short shorts and pink sneakers with blue laces. He also wore a pair of rose tinted sunglasses and had a pink and white striped tote bag over his left shoulder. Jungkook bit his bottom lip as he looked Jimin. He loved that Jimin was not afraid to express his inner feminine side and also be manly, too. It was more than just a sight for Kookie, it was also a turn on.

“He is so gorgeous.” Jungkook thought. Jimin stopped in front of him and smiled. Jungkook started to feel warm. Jimin removed his sunglasses and put them in his bag.

“Hey! Sorry, I am late.” Jimin told him. Jungkook still couldn't get over how gorgeous she was looking but he was listening to Jimin and his surroundings

“Actually, you are about 10 minutes early. I usually get here before other people do just because I like being able to get out of my office as much as I can.” Jungkook said back. Jimin looked at his watch and blushed then looked back up at Jungkook.

“Oh. Sorry. I guess was in a hurry that I did not even realize the time.” Jimin spoke. Jungkook chuckled.

“It is alright. You ready to head on in? I can get us the best seat in the place where we will have a lot of privacy.” Jungkook asked. Jimin nodded and the two men headed inside of the restaurant. Once they sat down, they could not stop talking to each other. Jungkook was having so much fun talking to Jimin that he forgot about most of his cares and stresses in the world. Though, the only time the two of them did stop talking for the most part is when their food arrived but then they went straight back to talking when they finished eating. Suddenly, Jimin had a thought. He felt like he should not ask but yet...Jimin felt he needed to.

“By the way, I read someone stopped by your office yesterday.” Jimin piped up.

“Yes.” Jungkook nodded before taking a sip of his water. Jimin took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“His name didn't just happen to be Min Yoongi, was it?” Jimin asked. Jungkook almost choke on his drink.

“So...they do know each other.” Jungkook thought. He noticed the look on Jimin’s face.

“I apologize if he harassed you. I did not know it was that bad.” Jimin piped up, feeling bad.

“I do not mean to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable but how do you know him?” Jungkook asked. Jimin sighed.

“I wish I did not ever meet him, to be honest with you. I met him at an dancing event where he was doing a rap show as well. We hung out and became friends but out of the blue...he asked me to sleep with him which made me uncomfortable. He was not or anything so he knew what he was doing. I told him no and he has been having some sort of vendetta against or obsession with me because I will not sleep with or date him.” Jimin explained.

“But you both have never dated?” Jungkook asked.

“Nope and never will. He's not my type. I told him that I just wanted to be friends but when he really wants something, he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Now, I do not even want to be friend. He has not stalked me in real life but I would not put that past him to do so.” Jimin answered. Jungkook was relieved that Jimin and Yoongi were never an item.

“Jimin...if you need help getting this guy off of your back, I can help you with that.” Jungkook suggested. Jimin shook his head.

“I am fine but thank you for your offer and concern. I know what to do if it gets seriously bad. It truly has not gotten to that point, yet...at least to me it has not.” Jimin responded to him. Jungkook placed one of his hands on top of one of Jimin’s.

“You're welcome. Remember, I am always here if you need me for _anything_.” Jungkook told him. Jimin blushed. Just like Jungkook earlier, he started to feel warm. He was also drawn into Jungkook’s eyes when he looked at him.

“I-I really appreciate that.” Jimin said back. Jungkook nodded as he let go of Jimin’s hand and the two of them finished their lunch get together. Jungkook needed to ask him one more thing.

“By the way, how do you feel about modeling?’ Jungkook asked.

“Well, I have always wanted to try it but…” Jimin’s voice trailed off after a thought popped up in his head.

“But what?” Jungkook asked another question. Jimin looked at the ground.

“But nobody would want a _pig_ like me.” Jimin said to him. Jungkook could not believe what he was hearing.

“Jimin, why do you think of yourself like that? There is nothing wrong with the way you look.” Jungkook asked him. Jimin looked up at him.

“It is not exactly what I think and I wish I did not think of myself that way from time to time...it is what I have been told. By many, many people throughout my life.” Jimin repiled. Jungkook felt so bad.

“Well, I think you're beautiful and anyone who has told you that can go have sex with a cactus. There is nothing about you that is ugly, inside and out. You are beautiful just the way you are.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin wanted to cry but not because he was embarrassed (which he was not at all). It is just it has been a long time since anyone has told him that he was beautiful, let alone just “eh”. Sure, he has fans but he does not exactly know what they truly think of him.

“You really think that about me? You not just saying that?” Jimin asked him.

“I truly _do_. Very much and I mean it.” Jungkook responded. Jimin was not whether he want to cry or hug him but he was smiling now.

“I...I don't know what to say.” Jimin spoke.

“You do not have to say a word. That smile speaks for itself and you're welcome.” Jungkook said back.

“It feels nice to know that, if I can be honest.” Jimin piped up.

“Of course and I am glad. By the way, the reason I was asking about how you feel about kodeling is because I am working on a new collection and I was curious if you would like to be one of the main models for it?” Jungkook asked him. Jimin’s eyes lit up.

“I take that as a yes then?” Jungkook asked another question. Jimin nodded back. Jungkook smiled.

“Stop by my office any time this week or the week after next and we will go over details but please, do not rush yourself. I will let my secretary know.” Jungkook told him.

“Thank you so much!!” Jimin exclaimed excitedly. This made Jungkook happy.

“You are so welcome.” Jungkook said back. Jimin got up from the table a couple of minutes later to use the restroom while Jungkook paid the bill. Both of them were so excited. And Jungkook hopes that Jimin would be his friend, regardless after this but he does want him to model his collection, though. That promise he is going to keep. When Jimin returned, he was bright eyed and had some pep in his step. Jimin also was hoping they can be friends after this but not because of the modeling thing. He truly liked Jungkook as a person...he even loves him. As they grabbed their things and headed out, Jimin had one more thing to ask him.

“I hope I am not being rude or anything but I was curious if you would like to be my friend? I do not have many of them, to be honest but I am not saying you have to be.” Jimin asked him. Jungkook nodded.

“I would love that actually. I was going to ask the same thing but I was not sure if you felt comfortable with that at the moment.” Jungkook acknowledged. Jimin’s smile became wider and so did Jungkook's. They exchanged numbers and then headed on their back to where they needed to be after saying their goodbyes. Jimin headed back to his place and Jungkook headed back to his office.

This was the start of a new and beautiful friendship for the two men. Meanwhile, both of them hoped that Yoongi will back off but for now, only time will tell.


	4. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is not willing for another man to take what belongs to him...or so he thinks after seeing a recent picture of Jimin and Jungkook together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Min Yoongi centric chapter with a mature rating

Yoongi sat in his favorite arm chair in his study room scrolling through his phone as he had a glass of wine next to him. He was doing his nightly checking of his social media accounts. Even for being a huge rapstar, he is not the going out and partying type. Not like that whatsoever. Yoongi rather watch a movie or sleep than go out clubbing unless he was at an event or invited to one. As he took a sip of his wine, Yoongi heard a knock on the door to his study.

“Mr. Min?” A older man’s voice said from the other side. It was his butler, checking up on him.

“Come on in.” Yoongi replied. The door opened and his butler walked into the room. Since his secret psychotic episode a few months ago, not only his manager wanted an eye kept on him but also his family, too, even though Yoongi thinks his family doesn't care about him.

“Is there anything you need, Master?” The butler asked him. Yoongi shook his head no as he kept looking at his phone. As the butler went to go fix his desk, he noticed Yoongi’s facial expression changed all of a sudden. Yoongi saw a picture of Jimin and Jeon Jungkook. Together. From the lunch they had earlier and Jungkook's arms was wrapped around Jimin’s waist. Seeing any man touch or even near his precious Jimin. The rage started to build up inside of him but put him over the edge was Jimin’s caption.

 

“Can’t wait to hangout with you again **@JeonJungkook**!”

 

 Yoongi could not hold it in anymore. He felt like he was about to burst and could mot hold back any longer.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!” Yoongi shouted as he threw down his glass of wine onto the floor. The butler heard him and turned around to look over at him.

“Sir?” The butler asked, slightly worried. Yoongi put his phone on the the side and leaned forward as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was shaking and trying to hold back from lashing out.

“Yoongi?” The butler asked. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. So many emotions were running through his head all at knce.

“I do not understand. I just do not get it. Why doesn't he like me? I can give him everything and anything he can ever want! Does he not realize how much I care about him?” Yoongi asked out loud to himself.

“Are we talking about Mr. Park again?” The butler asked to make sure. Yoongi looked up at him.

“Of course that is who I am talking about! Who the fuck did you think I was talking about?!” Yoongi answered. A couple of seconds later, Yoongi leaned back against his chair.

“Sorry. I just can not understand this situation. I mean, what is about this Jungkook guy that has Jimin all happy and excited that I can not make him feel the same about me?” Yoongi responded. The butler knew what happened to make Jimin not like Yoongi but this was not the time to say it. It is hard enough that Yoongi thinks that they are people against him (which is not exactly a complete lie) but to tell him that he needs to get over Park Jimin at this moment is not good timing right now.

“Sir, maybe you need to take a “break” from him. Not look at his photos, do not to contact him and whatever. Just do not let him get to you.” The butler suggested. Yoongi got up from his arm chair and stood next to his window. Yoongi did not just want to completely cut Jimin out of his life but yet, he probably should.

“But...he is my world. Without him, I can not function. He is my everything.” Yoongi explained. Deep down, he wanted to tear Jungkook apart, limb from limb. He could not stand it. He had to do something but what exactly? He did not want to lose his career either. Mentally, he was in a pickle. The butler sighed.

“Well, that is the only advice I can suggest. Whether you take it or not, that's up to you but I promise, it will help you in the long run.” The butler told him. Yoongi nodded.

“Do you think I’m crazy?” Yoongi asked. It would not have been the first time someone has told him that he was crazy or insane.

“No, Sir. Your heart is hurting but please, do not do anything rash otherwise, it will not end up only hurting you more but Mr. Park as well.” His butler answered.

“I promise I will not. I have been taking my medication, by the way, so it is not because of that for my reaction. ...I am just frustrated but I am okay.” Yoongi said to him.

“Understood. You going to be alright?” The butler asked him. Yoongi nodded and the butler bowed back.

“Then I shall take my leave, Sir. Please do not let this get to you and try to get some sleep.” He encouraged him and then left the room a few seconds later, leaving Yoongi alone in the study once again. Yoongi walked back over to his phone and decided to call it a night. The image of Jimin and Jungkook was not going to go away anything soon. He thought maybe a hot and somewhat long bath will help ease him and his mind. Yoongi was the type of guy who could take a nap in a tub if he wanted to without drowning.

As he sat in the ground with his back against a wall in his shower, his mind started to wander off. All of a sudden, he pictured Jimin and him together in the tub, kissing each other passionately while Jimin sat on his lap and Yoongi has his hands on both of his asscheeks, squeezing them. His mind slipped into hte fantasy and could not get out of it...until he was satifised.

 

 

**-Yoongi’s Fantasy-**

 

_Jimin pulled back, leaned back slightly as Yoongi squeezed a little harder and letting a moan escape from nose mouth. Yoongi licked his lips at the sight._

_“Baby.” Yoongi piped up. Jimin looked at him and smiled._

_“Daddy.” Jimin spoke in a seductive tone. Yoongi chuckled._

_“Are you enjoying this, darling? I know I definitely am.” Yoongi asked._

_“Yes, sweetheart. Though, I want more.” Jimin answered. One of Yoongi’s eyebrows suddenly cocked up slightly._

_“Oh?” Yoongi asked Jimin leaned forward and towards of Yoongi’s ears._

_“Fuck. Me.” Jimin whispered in a commanding tone. Yoongi went from a smile on his face to a grin. Jimin moved away to look at Yoongi once again._

_“Don't worry, baby. Daddy will fuck you so good that you will not be able to walk in the morning.” Yoongi spoke. Jimin’s body shivered with delight at the sound of his voice._

_“I wanna ride you, Daddy.” Jimin said to him._

_“Already?” Yoongi asked. Jimin nodded._

_“Yes, honey. My body is ready. I truly can not take too much more and I do not want you to prep me..” Jimin told him._

_“It is going to hurt.” Yoongi told him._

_“I love a little pain. You of all people know that.” Jimin said back then winked. Yoongi was not going to complain. Jimin got off of Yoongi as Yoongi got into a comfortable position. Things were definitely about to get steamy in here. As soon as Yoongi was ready, Jimin positioned himself on top of Yoongi’s cock, he slid down carefully onto it, holding onto Yoongi gently to keep balance. Yoongi let out a small but pleased grunt. It did not take too long for Jimin to start moving his hips slowly up and down on Yoongi’s cock._

_“Jimin..” Yoongi moaned. Jimin bit down onto his bottom lip as he tried to control his moans but Yoongi wanted to hear him._

_“Faster.” Yoongi suddenly instructed._

_“But Daddy…” Jimin started to speak but stopped because he was afraid to moan too loudly. Yoongi suddenly placed his hands onto both of Jimin’s hips._

_“Did I stutter, my pet?” Yoongi asked. Jimin shook his head and gulped. Yoongi commanding made the tip lf his cock precum like crazy. Several seconds later, Jomin began to speed up, hitting his prostate in the process, making him not be able to control his moans anymore._

_“Yoongi!!! Ah, fuck!” Jimin moaned._

_“Damn, baby. You feel amazing!” Yoongi moanded back. Jimin lovingly started to grind on Yoongi’s cock, letting Yoongi fuck each and every centimeter of his ass. Yoongi noticed that Jimin was reaching his limit. Yoongi placed Jimin’s forehead against his and looked at his face._

_“Cum for me.” Yoongi commanded then began to kiss Jimin’s lips as Jimin began to go even faster, causing Yoongi to reach his limit, too. Without a warning, Jimin broke the kiss and negan to go faster and faster before he all of a sudden, came onto Yoongi’s face and chest as Yoongi came inside of Jimin. Jimin leaned forward into Yoongi’s arms._

_“I love you, Jimin.” Yoongi piped up._

 

~~~

 

Before Jimin could reply back, Yoongi came back to reality. His eyes widened and he was realizing that he was panting. He looked down and noticed his hand around the shaft of his cock and a couple of strings of cum along the length of his stomach, It slightly scared him that he did not realize that he was jerking off. Yoongi let go of his dick and laid on the shower floor then let out a sigh.

“I can not help how I feel about Jimin but I can not keep doing this to myself nor to him. Fine, I will take a “break” from Jimin but I swear, if Jeon Jungkook gets him before I do...I will end his career so fast and break his legs.” Yoongi said to himself. He laid on the ground for another few minutes then got up and turned off the shower before heading out.

That night, Yoongi could barely sleep. He tossed and turned as he tried to not think about Jimin but he ended up successfully being able to fall asleep in the end. Before he was fully asleep, Yoongi muttered these words in his sleep.

 

" _All I ever wanted is happiness._ ”


	5. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon comes home to find his husband, Jin upset after getting a harassing phone call from his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a teen rated and Namjin based chapter.

Namjoon walked up the front steps of his house. In his arms he had a custom made candy basket and a stuffed animal. Jin got back from a business trip yesterday and Namjoon could not wait to see him. Namjoon could not contain his excitement. He wanted to smother his hubby in hugs and kisses. When he made it to the top step, he opened door and quickly went inside. Namjoon closed the door behind him with a smile on his face.

“Jin! I am home, honey!” Namjoon exclaimed. The house was quiet...a little too quiet. Namjoon placed the candy basket and stuffed animal onto the coffee table.

“Jin?” Namjoon asked as he began walking around the house. He looked around the house but could not find Jin until...he heard a noise coming from their bedroom. Namjoon rushed towards their room and opened the door. What he saw made his heart sink inside of his chest.

Jin was on their bed, crying as he held tight onto Namjoon’s pillow. Namjoon hated seeing him like this. Namjoon let out a quiet sigh, trying not to start feeling upset himself.

“Sweetheart?” Namjoon piped up. Jin moved his head up and to who was speaking to him. He was so happy to see Namjoon there. Really happy at that.

“I am so glad you're home! Also, I am so sorry that I got your pillow slightly wet.” Jin told him as tears streamed down his cheeks. Namjoon rushed into the room and got onto the bed with Jin to comfort him.

“What happened, cutie?” Namjoon asked as he caressed one of Jin’s cheeks with one of his hands. Jin was a bit nervous to speak but he did not want to lie to his Joonie. He could not and will not do that to him. Jin took a deep breath before he spoke.

“My parents called me earlier today and we got into a huge fight over the phone. I am surprised the neighbors did not hear me, I told them that I am not going to leave or divorce you. It turned into a huge mess and i have not be able to stop crying on and off since. I just wish they would understand that there is nothing wrong with being in love with someone who is the same gender as you are. I also wish they would just take the time to get to know you. I love you so much Namjoon and you make me happy. If they can not understand or accept that, I just wish they would leave me alone and just let me live my life!” Jin explained to him before he started to sob again.

Namjoon held his husband close to his body as much as he could. His heart hurt just as much as Jin’s done. Neither of their families approved of their relationship and marriage. Namjoon did not care what they thought, though. He was happy with Jin and would not have his any other way nor does not want to be without Jin. Now or ever.

“Jin, you know you do not have to talk to them if you do not want to. I mean, what kind of parent or parents basically disowns their child for being who they are and being happy? You deserve better than that!” Namjoon told him.

“But...they are my _parents_. I feel like if I do not talk to them or communicate with them, then that makes me a bad person.” Jin piped up. Namjoon understood where Jin was coming from but yet, he felt like it was not right of his parents to treat their son this way. He moved Jin’s head to look at his face.

“Darling, you have the right to not speak to them. You are an adult, not a child. If they can not accept you for being gay or in love with another man then that is their fault, not yours. You do not have to talk to them or want them in your life if they are making you feeling like this. I know you may think or feel like you should not cast them away but I am telling you from personal experience, everything will be okay. I will always be here for you and support as well as protect you. I am your family now. You have nothing to fear. It may hurt for a while but in the end, you will be happier and way less stressed. But...it is up to you if you want to do that.” Namjoon spoke as he rubbed his husband’s tear-stained cheeks with his hands. Jin sniffled slightly.

“You’re right. But...I am afraid to do it _alone_.” Jin said back.

“If you want me to be there then I will. Holding your hand and being by your side. You are not in this alone, Jin, no matter what but if you need me physically there then, I shall be. You deserve better than being treated like shit, my love. You are such a sweet person with a kind heart. I am so lucky to have you in my life and as my husband.” Namjoon responded.

“Promise?” Jin asked. He believed him but it was because he was scared for why he was making sure. Namjoon kissed Jin’s forehead and then looked at him again.

“I promise.” Namjoon answered. Jin smiled.

“T-thank you, Joonie. I love you so much.” Jin spoke. Namjoon nuzzled his husband.

“I love you, too and that are what hubbys are for.” Namjoon said back then gave a kiss to Jin on the lips. It felt so wonderful to be able to finally kiss his husband again and the feeling for this has never gone away. Jin’s kisses always made Namjoon’s giddy and happy. When he pulled away, they let go so Jin could wipe his eyes and blow his nose before they headed downstairs to the living room. Jin saw the candy basket and stuffed animal on the coffee table.

“Are those for me?” Jin asked as he looked at Namjoon. Namjoon nodded with a smile on his face. then hugged Namjoon. Jin let out a happy squeal and then hugged his husband.

“Thank you, thank you! I love it!” Jin exclaimed happily. Jin has kept every, single gift Namjoon has ever given him.

“You’re welcome, handsome.” Namjoon spoke before Jin went over and picked up the stuffed animal from the table and hugged it close to his chest. Namjoon stood there just looking wt his husband, smiling and giggling st the adorableness. All of a sudden, the phone rang. Jin ran over to the phone to look at the caller ID. His happiness suddenly turned sour. It was his parents. Again. Namjoon walked over to him.

“Go ahead and answer it.” Namjoon whispered. Jin nodded and picked up the phone. Jin was ready to do what he needed to do. Jin did not even them to speak.

“Hey. Please do me a favor and stop calling me and harassing me. I am not going to stop being attracted to men or divorce Namjoon. I am happy and in love. I do not need your homophobic bullshit. If you don't like it, I do not care and no, Namjoon did not put me up to this. I need to start taking care of myself. For the sake of my mental health, I do not need to be stressing out over this crap. I am sorry that I am not the son you wanted but I rather be myself than anyone else. So, this is my final message and goodbye to both of you.” Jin told them before hanging up the phone. Jin hung up the phone amd let out a sigh. Namjoon rubbed his hubby’s back.

“I am very proud of you for standing up for yourself.” Namjoon told him. Jin smiled.

“To be honest, I do not feel upset or bad about what I just did. In fact...I feel _relieved_.” Jin responded. Namjoon kissed Jin’s cheek.

“I am glad.” Namjoon told him. Jin turned his head and looked at Namjoon before planting a kiss quickly onto Joonie’s lips. The two of them went over to the couch and continued their makeout session for a good ten minutes before they stopped. The hubbys decided to order dinner in for tonight and watch a movie. Namjoon when upstairs and changed while Jin picked out the movie.

As they land on the couch watching the movie, Namjoon could not take his eyes off of Jin. Every moment they spend together, they cherish. Suddenly, Jin’s hand brushed up against Namjoon's crotch of his sweatpants. Jin noticed something.

“Are you naked underneath?” Jin asked.

“What? I can't be loosey-goosey next to you?” Namjoon answered. Jin looked at him and Namjoon grinned back.

“Loosey- _goosey_?” Jin asked another question, both amused and surprised by Namjoon’s new term.

“I just heard a guy say it before on something and it was funny to me.” Namjoon explained. Namjoon was not in any way trying to get Jin to have sex with him. Jin cuddled up next to Namjoon again with a smile on his face.

“By the way, I do not mind you not wearing underwear. I just was curious.” Jin spoke.

“No worries and I understand. I was just trying to be funny.” Namjoon said. Jin chuckled and planted a kiss onto Namjoon’s cheek.

“Never stop being yourself.” Jin chimed.

“As long as you do not stop being who you are either.” Namjoon said back as they went back to watching the movie. A few seconds later, Jin piped up again.

“Does that include the dad jokes?” Jin asked.

“It includes _everything_ , my love.” Namjoon answered. Jin cuddled up more against Namjoon and Namjoon laid his head on top of Jin’s. After they finished the movie, the two lovebirds went up to shower together before spending the rest of their romantic night in bed


	6. Shoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of the photoshoot for Jungkook's newest collection and Jimin first day as a model. 
> 
> And will Yoongi ever leave Jimin alone?

Jungkook walked through the studio, checking to see if everything was going as planned. He was not trying to be too perfect but still, he did not want things to go wrong. Especially on Jimin’s first day as not only a model but as possibly Jungkook’s newest rising star! Ever since Jimin signed on to his modeling and fashion agency, Jungkook has been so excited and motivated to get this newest summer collection up and running. Not to mention that he is early, too. For some reason, JImin was no where to be found. Jimin did show up but he was not out there getting ready.

“Has anyone seen Mr. Park?” Jungkook asked one of his assistants. One was male and one was female.

“Last time I checked, he was in his dressing room but he is here.” The male assistant answered. Jungkook than,ed and went of searching for him. When Jungkook arrived at the door of his dressing room, he took a breath and knocked on the door a couple of times.

“Jimin? Is everything alright?” Jungkook asked. He did not hear a word but he did hear something.

“Is..is he crying?” Jungkook thought to himself. Jungkook began to worry and he knocked on the door again.

“Jimin, m-may I come in?” Jungkook asked another question. Jungkook heard a faint “yes” and he opened the door. When Jungkook came into the room, he saw Jimin looking into the standing mirror...with tears streaming down his face. Jimin looked at Jungkook. He did not even have makeup on but yet, it was not time for the shoot to begin.

“I-I don't think I can do this, Jungkook. My stomach feels all knotted inside.” Jimin trembled. Jungkook walked over to him.

“I understand how you are feeling. What is exactly making you nervous?” Jungkook told him. Jimin shook his head.

“Why did you actually choose me to be one of the models? I am so ugly!! I am worried that a person or one of your workers are going to take a look and just question you about why did you sign me on and shit.” Jimin asked then began to cry a little more. Jungkook cupped Jimin’s face in his hands and looked at him in the face.

“I chose you because you have a sweet personality, you are unique and I wanted someone who is not afraid to express their feminine side to the world. Also, you are not ugly. I promise everything is going to be okay. If you start to get nervous at there, we can take a break. But please, never think you're ugly.” Jungkook told him. Jimin sniffled then broke out into a smile.

“I will try not to stress out and give it my best.” Jimin spoke back. Jungkook smiled back.

“Also, just be yourself but do not stress yourself out over this. Don't try to be like the other models out there. Show off your own style, your uniqueness. Because that is what sexy and beautiful is all about. It is about you and how you want to show it off. How you do it is up to you. I do believe that you have talent and not just because of your face and body. Jimin, you can take on the world with your mind and voice. ...I think I am starting to not make sense now, aren't I? Sorry about that.” Jungkook explained to him then started to feel like he was making things worse. What he did not realize is that Jimin now had a huge smile on his face.

“No, I understood what you meant. Thank you, by the way. I am just worried that other models may talk shit about me.” Jimin told him.

“Like I tell all everyome that works for and with me, if anyone gives you shit, come to me. I will take care of it.” Jungkook responded. Jimin nodded.

“I appreciate that. ..I better finish getting ready. It is just first day jitters.” Jimin said back. Jungkook nodded and left Jimin in the dressing room to finish getting ready with a stylist. He just wishes everything will go well for him on his first day…hopefully. Jungkook decided to go check on the rest of the models, too.

An hour later, it was ready for Jimin to take his first photo. He was wearing a short black and white striped bikini top (it stopped a little bit above his stomach) , with a pair of black shorts, black flip flops, black hoop earrings and a white choker on his neck with a small black heart dangling in the middle of it. As well as a pair of sunglasses (lenses were black but the frames are white). His was not blonde anymore, it was silverish blue gray color. Jungkook’s heart felt like it was about to beat itself outside of his chest as he looked at Jimin.

“Fuck, he is so damn fine.” Jungkook thought to himself. The cameraman suddenly told Jimin to make a pose. Jimin did a sexy pose. Jungkook could not help but almost began to drool.

“That's great! Hold that pose!” The cameraman piped up then snapped a couple of photos.

“Perfect!” The cameraman responded. Jimin relaxed his body. He was internally screaming the entire time but he kept his cool on the outside.

“By the way, can I get a side shot of you in the same outfit, please?” The cameraman asked. Jimin nodded and turned to the side. He was worried about his belly sticking out too much but at the same time, Jimin remembered what Jungkook told him in the dressing room. Jimin turned to the side and did another pose. The cameraman took another couple of shot. Jimin’s nerves began to ease and was able to finish the first part of the shoot with ease.

“Excellent, Mr. Park! We will take a break for a few minutes while we set up for the first of the group shots.” The cameraman spoke. Jimin nodded in response then walked off the set. Jungkook caught up with him as Jimin went to go take a sip from his water bottle.

“You were great out there! That outfit also really suits you and that hair color is superb! ...Sorry if I am seem to making you nervous. I am just excited about the shoot.” Jungkook exclaimed. Jimin smiled at him. Jungkook felt like he was looking at a pute ray of sunshine whenever he saw that smile.

“Thank you and no worries. I am honored and glad that I can be a part of this.” Jimin said back to him. Jungkook smiled.

“Me too. How do you feel right now?” Jungkook asked.

“Pretty good, to be honest. At first, I was a nervous wreck but it does get easier after the first few photos. I mean, I am still nervous but not as much as I was before. But I have noticed something.” Jimin replied.

“What did you notice?” Jungkook asked, feeling curious. Jimin was not if he should brimg it up nut since he let a cat out of its bag...he might as well just tell him.

“I am the shortest male model here. Not to mention, the most feminine one here.” Jimin told him.

“Is that a problem?” Jungkook asked another question. Jimin shook his head.

“Not at all. It was just something that I noticed. ...Did you hire me because I am this way? Not that I mind but I am wondering.” Jimin answered then asked a question this time.

“I wanted you for this shoot because you are a kind person and one of the most beautiful inside and out to ever walk the planet in my eyes.” Jungkook told him then looked down and blushed.

“I've said too much. I apologize.” Jungkook spoke.

“Please…” Jimin said as he placed a hand underneath Jungkook’s chin and lifted up his head to look at him.

“Please, do not apologize. Actually, thank you. That makes me happy.” Jimin told him.

“I can make you happy for the rest of your life if you want me to.” Jungkook thought to himself. A couple of minutes later, Jungkook and Jimin parted ways as went back over to the set while the rest of the models were being collected/called to come over. After all the models arrived, Jungkook came over to them and stood there.

“Now, remember. I want this to be fun. Show the inner beauty as well as your outer beauty. And last of all, show you. Do not try to be someone you aren't but be the person that you are. I want you all to give it your all!” Jungkook told them, giving them a confidence boost. All of the models smiled and nodded back. Jungkook smiled back at them. Jungkook walked away a few seconds later the models can take the shot and finish up to get ready for the next part of the shoot. This time, it was a shoot for the casual outfits. This did not include all the models but this one also included Jimin once again. His outfit for this one was more in the “manly” this time around. His hair was also gelled back.

Regardless of any kind of look, Jungkook could not get enough of Jimin. Yet, he was being appropriate and calm, even if it all inside of his head. He hoped that Jimin will sign on permanently to be a model for his agency...if he wants to. Deep down, he knows that Jimin can make it far. Whether it was as a model or a dancer, he was very talented. Still...he was worried about that Yoongi guy for when it came to Jimin. He has not had more contact with him since but yet...the thoughts of him swarmed his mind like locust. Not as bad as before.

A couple of hours later, Jungkook called it a day for the photos and will pick it up again tomorrow. As Jimin was in his dressing room, there was a knock at the door. It was Jungkook again. Jimin gave him permission to come on in. Jungkook came into the room and shut the door behind him before looking at him.

“I apologize if I seem like I am being a bother but I just want to make sure that you are doing okay. Also, you did really great out there today.” Jungkook spoke. Jimin smiled.

“You have not been a bother. Well, at least to me you have not. Thank you. I tried my best out there. Still felt nervous at certain points.” Jimin said back.

“That is all I ask for and it is understandable. What you do think of your experience so far?” Jungkook asked.

“To be perfectly honest with you, I personally like it, though, it can be kind of nerve wracking and this is coming from someone who dances in front of crowds of people.” Jimin explained.

“But you feel nervous because it is not something you are used to doing. You are used to moving around on a stage, not standing in front of a camera in a pose on a set.” Jungkook responded. Jimin nodded.

“Exactly. Though...I am excited about tomorrow.” Jimin told him. That made Jungkook happy to hear.

“I am glad. I hope you decide to stay on with the agency but if not, I will understand.” Jungkook said to him.

“I will think it over but at the moment, I feel like I want to. Can not totally say for sure after the shoot is finished but at the moment, I feel fine.” Jimin said back. That made Jungkook even more happy to hear.

“That's wonderful! Well, I will not keep you for much longer. Also...I know this is short notice but I was curious if you would to have dinner with me sometime this week?” Jungkook exclaimed then asked.

“Sure! I will let you know a day and you pick the time. Also, let me know what places you have in mind that you want to eat at and we both can choose on one.” Jimin replied.

“Sounds good to me.” Jungkook responded. Jungkook left a minute later then Jimin finished getting ready to head back home.

 

###

 

Later that night as Jimin just finished eating his dinner and was watching a little TV before going to sleep. His phone was on the arm of the couch as he laid on it. Suddenly, his phone beeped. Jimin grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, thinking it was a text reminder from Jungkook about the shoot tomorrow or about their dinner get together. When he looked at the screen, it was neither one of those but he knew exactly who the message was from. The message read:

 

“ _Do not think for one second that Mr. Jeon can take you from me._ ”

 

Jimin knew that he should just ignore the message but yet, he was really getting sick of this shit. He decided to reply and he was not going to hold back.

“ _And do not think for one second that you think that you own me because you don’t. I am not yours nor ever will be. I am a grown, ass man and will do whatever I please. I am sorry that you can not accept that we will never, ever be together. Leave me the fuck alone, Yoongi._ ” Jimin messaged back. Several seconds later, he received another text from Yoongi.

“ _You do belong to me, Park Jimin. There is no way I am going to let any other man have you! I can give anything you want and the world if you wanted it. I love you with all my heart and soul. ...Why can’t you see that_?” Yoongi replied. Jimin had enough.

“ _I. DO. NOT. WANT. IT. AND. I. AM. SICK. OF. IT. Stop messaging me. I have seen what you're truly are, Yoongi. You are a monster, user, manipulator and you hurt others when things do not go your way. I do not want to be with someone who would make me want to live in fear everywhere I am and/or go. It is never going to happen. So either you decide for once in your life to do what is right or you are going to end up only hurting yourself. You need to live your life, just like I need to live mine. Please...let me go and forget about me. Move on_.” Jimin messaged back once again. As soon as Jimin though it was over with, Yoongi sent him one last message.

“ _YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW YOU, JIMIN. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?! FUCK YOU. MAYBE I WAS WRONG IN THINKING THAT YOU COULD SOMEHOW ONE DAY DECIDE TO LOVE ME. FINE. I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE. YOU WILL NEVER, EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH AS A MODEL AND/OR DANCER. YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING AND ALWAYS BE A SLUT. GOOD-FUCKING-BYE_.” Yoongi messaged before finally stopping. Even though, Jimin knew this just one of Yoongi’s tricks, he could not help but burst into tears. He knew that they were lies and Yoongi was just trying to break but he couldn't help but fall apart more than he already was.

“Screw you, too, Yoongi. At least I have a heart. You don’t. Fuck...why does this hurt so much?” Jimin said to himself as he curled up on the couch and cried. The only thing that was keeping him from going over the edge was thinking about Jungkook and about the shoot tomorrow. At least Jungkook cares and liked him. He also did not treat Jimin like shit, either. If only Jimin knew what Jungkook truly thought of him, though. After a little bit more crying, Jimin started to calm down. He decided that it was time to try to head to bed.

Even though, he was still feeling a bit overwhelmed because of Yoongi, he knew that in the end, he will be okay. At least, tomorrow was going to hopefully be less stressful as today was.

 

_Hopefully_.


	7. Is It Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook visits a family member for lunch but ends up wondering if it was it a mistake to do so. Especially when you have been hiding the fact that you are gay for so many years from them.

 

Jungkook let out a sigh as he placed a hand onto the handle of the diner door. He is never usually this nervous about eating lunch and/or lunches in general but for some reason, it was like there was an army of butterflies swarming around inside of his stomach.

 

“Just stay calm. It’s just lunch. ..Is this even worth it?” Jungkook thought to himself  before he finally opened the door and headed inside. When he was fully inside of the diner, he noticed a certain table. His stomach began to churn a little bit more. Especially because of a certain person that was sitting at that table. It was an older man. He was also wearing a suit, just like Jungkook. Jungkook gulped and started to walk over to the table. The man looked up at Jungkook and smiled

 

“Hey there!” The older man spoke up to him. Jungkook waved as he walked over to him.

 

“Hey, Dad.” Jungkook replied to him. Jungkook pulled out a chair and sat across from his father at the table. His father and him have a good relationship but there are some things that Jungkook has not been able to tell his father. Worried about how his father if he found out that his only child was a homosexual. His father was an ally but maybe he would feel different about it if he hears that Jungkook was a part of the LGBT community and not just an ally, too.

 

“So, how’s been working going for you?” The father suddenly asked. Jungkook cleared his throat out of nervousness.

 

“I-It’s going well. I hired a new model and we just finished doing a photo shoot for my newest collection about a couple of weeks ago.” Jungkook replied as he picked a menu off from the table and looked at it. He was not trying to avoid eye contact but right now, he needed to try to get rid of this feeling. The father did the same as a waitress walked over to the table and took their drink orders. When she walked away, Jungkook looked up over the menu at his father.

 

“By the way, lunch is on me.” Jungkook piped up.

 

“No. I will pay for it. I rarely get to see you and I want to treat you. No need to worry. It’s _my_ treat, son.” His father responded. Jungkook was taken by surprise.

 

“Thanks, Pop.” Jungkook spoke. The father smiled at him.

 

“You’re welcome and order anything on the menu that you want.” The Dad said back to him. Jungkook was surprised but was not going to argue about it. A few minutes later, the waitress returned and took their orders before leaving the table once again and leaving the two men alone at the table once again. The two of them faced each other.

 

“You mentioned that you hired a new model.” The Dad suddenly piped up. Jungkook nodded.

 

“Yes. His name is Park Jimin. I saw him one of his dance shows on my birthday and no, it was not one of those types of dance shows. His movements are so graceful, on point and...beautiful. He is also a real sweetheart. You would like him.” Jungkook answered. As Jungkook spoke, the father noticed the expression on Jungkook’s face.

 

“It seems like you have a thing for this man. ...Do you?” The father asked. Jungkook blushed as he was caught off-guard by what his father said to him. He was not sure what to say to him. The butterflies in his stomach began to swarm even faster than before. But yet...he did not want to lie to his flesh and blood. Jungkook gulped before he spoke.

 

“Y-yes. I do have something for him.” Jungkook answered then looked down at the table.

 

“Is it _love_?” The father asked. Before Jungkook could answer him, his father phone rang. The father picked it up quickly and answered it. It was one of his business partners. The father excused himself for a few minutes from the table as he went to go take this call. Jungkook watched his father leave to go outside to talk to his business partner then looked down at the table as he was outside speaking on the phone.

 

Jungkook was definitely in a pickle. He just admitted that he had a thing for one of his male models and now, his father just asked him if he was in _love_ with this man. Jungkook was not sure what to exactly do or if he should just run out of their and back to the office without saying anything...not that he had much of an appetite to begin with. He was not sure if he should just lie or just tell him to get it out of his system.

 

“Something's gotta be done. I can’t keep hiding this from him anymore. I rather him know than letting this fester inside of me. ..If only I told my mother sooner, too.” Jungkook thought. A minute later, the father returned to the table and sat down. He looked at Jungkook as Jungkook was still looking down.

 

“I am sorry if I said something wrong. I was just curious.” The father asked. Jungkook let out a sigh.

 

“No. It is okay. I was just caught off-guard. That’s all.” Jungkook responded. The father placed a hand onto Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook looked up at him.

 

“Son, if you are gay, you do not need to hide from me. I love and support you, no matter what. I do not care about what you are into as as you are happy and they are not hurting you. And your mother would feel the same way as I do. We both do not want you to think that being gay doesn’t make you less of a human being and/or less of being our _son_. To be honest, I had a hunch that you were but never said anything because I did not exactly know and did not want you to feel like that I was forcing you to say anything when and if you weren’t ready. And if you are not gay, that’s okay, too. I just don’t want you to be afraid of being yourself.” The father told him. Jungkook smiled. The butterflies in his stomach began to calm down. He also felt like he was about to cry but held his tears back because they were in public. Thank goodness that no one was really looking at them.

 

“I am gay and...thanks, Dad.” Jungkook said to him. The father smiled back.

 

“You’re welcome, son and by the way, I meant every, single word that I said. I truly do want to be happy, regardless who you are with.” The father spoke back. Jungkook did have one more thing to say about this.

 

“Also, when you asked if I loved this guy that I was talking about. ..I do but I do not think that I am not ready for a relationship. ..Do you remember a guy I used to know a few years ago named Kai?” Jungkook suddenly asked.

 

“Yeah. Wasn’t he also a model as well?” The father asked. Jungkook nodded.

 

“He was not just a model...he was also my boyfriend for a short time. We just ended up falling apart relationship wise but still are friends. Still...I am not exactly over him but I really like Jimin. Like, I want to be in a relationship again but I am afraid of my heart getting broken again.” Jungkook explained.

 

“What does your mind say?” The father asked.

 

“That I should give it a try but be careful.” Jungkook replied.

 

“And what is your _heart_ telling you?” The father asked another question. Jungkook sighed.

 

“That I should be with Jimin.” Jungkook replied once again.

 

“Then I think you have your answers there. It is okay to be in love but it is also okay to be careful. If Jimin  guy likes you back then go for it. After all, that’s how it was for your Mother and I as well. We both were in relationships that did not go so well before we started to actually date. We both were worried at first to date because we also worried about both ours getting broken but one day, we just decided to go for it and we were married for almost 23 years before she passed. And there was never once had a day where we did not love each other. What Imam trying to say is that you never how things will turn out unless you take a chance. If he is not ready either or is not interested, then do not worry. There is someone out there for you or just wait for him but remember, do not harass him about it. That will not help either of you and could get you into trouble.” The father said to him. His father was right. Even though, he was nervous, maybe if he at least asked Jimin out on a date, then maybe he will find out how he feels about Jungkook. Plus, the relationship with Kai has been over for a few years anyway so why not take the chance?

 

“I believe I have made up my mind then. Thanks, again.” Jungkook spoke.

 

“No problem.” The father said back to him. Suddenly, the waitress arrived with their orders and the two men began to dig in. Jungkook’s appetite was now there and in full force. When the two men finished their meals, they sat there for a little bit more then after the Dad laid for the meals then headed on their way back to their jobs.

 

Jungkook felt so happy that his father accepted him and even helped out with advice on Jimin. Jungkook has a huge smile on his face as he was heading back to his studio as he had a thought in his head.

 

“I guess...I guess it _was_ worth it after all.”


	8. When You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook decides to tell Jimin how he feels but will Jimin feel the same way about Jungkook as he feels for Jimin?

 

Jimin sat a table in the park, finishing his lunch. He was just enjoying a day out. Jimin even had his cell phone on silent, which is rare for him to do. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps coming from behind him. A nervous feeling started to rush over him, thinking that it was Yoongi, stalking him. 

 

“Jimin, is that you?” A familiar voice asked from that same direction and it definitely was not Yoongi’s. He turned around and saw that it was Jungkook, standing behind him. Jimin let out a sigh of relief. Also, he was happy to see Jungkook’s cute face.

 

“Jungkook! I..I thought you had a meeting today.” Jimin spoke. Jungkook started to walk over to him.

 

“No. It is postponed until tomorrow. I decided to take a little break and get some fresh air.” Jungkook responded. Jimin smiled.

 

“Wanna join me? I am not sure how much time you have but I would not mind the company...especially if it is you.” Jimin asked him. Jungkook nodded and sat at the table with him. It felt nice to not only see Jimin but also just get away from work. Being a designer may be fun but it is also hard work to achieve what you want to accomplish. The fresh air also helped him clear his head.

 

“How is the collection and the photos coming along?” Jimin asked. Jungkook could not help looking at Jimin’s sweet and beautiful face. If without makeup, Jimin is the most beautiful man that Jungkook has ever seen in his life.

 

“It is going well. Photos looks amazing.” Jungkook replied. Thinking about his father’s advice from a few days ago, Jungkook decided that he wanted to tell Jimin how he felt. It was now or never for Jungkook.

 

“Hey, Jimin...I got a question.” Jungkook piped up.

 

“Sure! Ask away.” Jimin told him. Jungkook gulped.

 

“Are you in a relationship or single?” Jungkook asked. 

 

“I am single. ..Why?” Jimin replied then asked. Jungkook gulped again.

 

“The reason I am asking is because...I was curious if you wanted to go out on a date.” Jungkook explained.

 

“On a date with who?” Jimin asked. Jungkook felt like that he just struck a nerve with Jimin.

 

“With..me.” Jungkook answered. Jimin’s eyes widened. Jimin was a bit hesitant for multiple reasons. 

 

“Oh, wow. I did not expect this. ...Why do you want to go out on a date with me?” Jimin asked.

 

“Well, I like you. Hell, I  _ really  _ like you. Not only I think you are beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. Plus...you are my type of guy.” Jungkook told him. Jimin swallowed. As much as he wanted to say yes, something was holding him back. Jungkook placed one of his hands onto Jimin’s.

 

“Look, I am not looking for an answer right away. I want you to think it over. Please, do not feel nervous and I apologize if I made you up comfortable just now but I just wanted to be honest with you. I have liked you for a while now. That’s not exactly the reason why I wanted you to become one of my models, though. I love your personality, too.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin was blushing. It has been years since someone has told him that he liked/was in love with him. Also, he can’t imagine what Yoongi would do if he found out that he was on a date with Jeon Jungkook or even just another man that was not him. Jungkook could be in danger because of him. Jimin did not want to do that to Jungkook. 

 

“I want to but...I am worried.” Jimin spoke up.

 

“Worried about what?” Jungkook asked. Jimin took a breath before he spoke again.

 

“There is this guy who is  _ obsessed _ with me and I have tried everything to get him to leave me alone. I am not sure if I mentioned to you yet or not but that is why I am worried about going on a date with anyone.” Jimin explained. Not to mention that his self esteem was not the best either.

 

“I believe you have but you should not let him run your life and your happiness. You  _ deserve  _ to be happy with anyone you choose. Plus, if we do go out on a date, I will protect you. No one will you. Not on my watch. I want you to have fun and be happy, Jimin, no matter who you end up with.” Jungkook said back to him. Jimin smiled. He was not sure if was ready but...it was wonderful to know that he would be safe with Jungkook and that Jungkook cares about him. Plus, Jungkook knew there was a chance that Jimin could say no and he was not going to be down about it. He meant every word he said to Jimin.

 

“I..I will think about and let you know. Last time I was on a date..it was a disaster but it was because of me. I am just worried something might happen and it will ruin it.” Jimin explained. 

 

“Jimin, I understand but..I want you to be yourself around me, okay?” Jungkook asked. Jimin nodded.

 

“Okay. I will let you know, though. Thanks, Jungkook.” Jimin spoke.

 

“You’re welcome.” Jungkook said back. He let go of Jimin’s hand (which secretly, neither one of them wanted him to let go) and looked at his watch and stood up from the table.

 

“I hate to cut this short but I better head back to my studio. I hope you do really think it over, Jimin. I hate to see you unhappy because of some asshole. But if we don’t end up going in a date, I will understand. See ya soon.” Jungkook told him then turned around to leave. As he was walking, Jimin needed to say one more thing.

 

“Jungkook, wait!” Jimin exclaimed. Jungkook stopped and turned around to look at him again. Jimin stood up from the table. Jimin was tired of letting Yoongi control him. He needed to do what he felt like would make him happy.

 

“I..I would love to go out on a date with you!” Jimin exclaimed again. Jungkook’s eyes widened at Jimin’s sudden response.

 

“I..I like you, too. I just didn’t know how you felt about me and I was worried about you getting hurt.

But if you really want to go out with me, then, yes. I want to go out with you. I need to start living  _ my  _ life. Not sure what we would do but..I am excited about it.” Jimin said to him. Jungkook smiled. Jungkook’s smile made Jimin’s heart beat even fast inside of his chest.

 

“I am excited, too. I will call you later and we will set it up.” Jungkook told him. Jimin nodded. 

 

“Okay! Talk to you later, Kookie!” Jimin said then clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just called Jungkook. Jungkook chuckled.

 

“Kookie..I like that. See you later,  _ Jiminie _ .” Jimin unclamped his mouth and nodded. Jungkook waved goodbye then turned back around to head back to work. Jimin just stood there. Feeling both very happy but also very nervous.

 

“I still worry about what Yoongi would do to him if finds out but you know what, fuck him. I need to live my life and if can not accept that, that is his problem, not mine.” Jimin said to himself. After another minute of standing there, Jimin left the park and headed back to his apartment. His heart was full of joy as he walked. 

 

When Jimin arrived back at his home, he noticed there was a text from Yoongi but he did not answer it. He just went on inside his apartment and decided to some dance practicing for his next show for the rest of the afternoon until Jungkook calls him to set up a time and day for their first date.

 


	9. Oh, Hell No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yoongi finds out from one of his assistants that Park Jimin has a date with Jeon Jungkook, he is not happy about it and it shows..

 

 

 

 

It was a Thursday night and Yoongi was getting ready to go give a performance at one of his favorite and local clubs. He was in the back in a dressing room, finishing up. Everything was going fine. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yoongi granted permission for them to come on it. He looked to the left side of the mirror and noticed one of his assistants coming into the room.

 

“Yoongi, I apologize for bothering you but you might want to see something.” The assistant suggested.

 

“Can it wait until after the show? I do not have much time until I have to go perform.” Yoongi asked.

 

“It has to do with Park Jimin, Yoongi.” The assistant replied. _That_ definitely got his attention. Yoongi turned to face his assistant as she held a tablet in their hand. He did not even need to know what it was about it. When it comes to Park Jimin, Yoongi will always take a look, no matter what it is. The assistant walked over to him and turned on the screen. Yoongi kept his eyes on the screen. It was an Instagram post. Yoongi smiled at the picture of Jimin.

 

“That man is so sexy that I just wanna...wait…” Suddenly, Yoongi’s thought trailed off as he read the caption of the photo.

 

“What the fuck is this?! A date with...JEON JUNGKOOK?! That little asshole!! How dare he try to mess with my sweet Jimin!! Yoongi asked, feeling his rage started to rise within him.

 

“I saw it and had to show you. It seems that Jimin is not attending your show after all.” The assistant spoke. Yoongi was _furious._

 

“Oh, hell no! I am not about to let that bastard steal my man away from me! Jimin is MINE and only MINE.” Yoongi said as he started to freak out. He did not know whether to cry or scream. Not to mention that he was hurt by all of this as well.

 

“How can Jimin do this to me?! The person that I love the most has his heart set on another man. I..I can not let this happen and will NOT let it happen. Jimin belongs with me.” Yoongi thought to himself.

 

“Mr. Min? Are you alright?” The assistant asked. Yoongi calmed down quickly. The last thing he needed was to have a mental breakdown before his show but...he was not going to be able to stop thinking about Jimin and his date with Jeon Jungkook. Just thinking about Jungkook kissing Jimin or just even holding his hand made him angry. He does not know how he would react if he imagined Jungkook fucking his precious ChimChim (Yoongi’s nickname for Jimin). Yoongi could not do this and needed to stop before it gets worst for him.

 

“Y-yes. I am fine. Thank you.” Yoongi responded. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. It one of the staff members of the club.

 

“5 more minutes, Yoongi.” They told him. Yoongi nodded back and the staff member left to head back to the main room of the club. Yoongi needed to get out there. He needed to get his mind off of the news of Jimin and..Jungkook.

 

“That man makes me want to vomit everytime I think about him or see his name. I will have my revenge. I will ruin this man’s career so much and dragged through the mud that he will nothing left when I get through with him. Then, Jimin will see how much of a better man I am for him.” Yoongi thought to himself. Yoongi finished the last touches on his outfit and then turned around. He headed out the door, trying to keep his composure and his mind calm. Just wanting to focus on the fans and performance, which is main concern at the moment.

 

“I will deal with all of this later but right now, I got a show to do.” Yoongi said to himself as he walked to the side of the stage. But...he had one more thought going on in the back of his mind.

 

“ _Mark my words, Jeon Jungkook. We will see each other again but you better have back up because I am not going to let you take away what is mine. Jimin...whatever I did to make you hate me or not want me, I am so sorry. I promise that I can make you happy and not this fashion twerp. I am way more of a real man than that asshole will ever be! ...You will regret not wanting to be with me_.”


	10. TaeTae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok spends some quality time with his boyfriend, Taehyung, who may not be his boyfriend after today...he hopes.

 

 

“Ooh, that one is cute, too, Hoseok!! Come take a look at this!”  Taehyung exclaimed as he looked at a window display that was filled with cute figurines that were on sale in a store downtown. Hoseok and Taehyung have been dating for almost two years now and it still feels like as if it still was day one for the two of them. They met at an event for an LGBT charity and since then, the two not only have been inseparable but madly in love with each other. What attracted Hoseok to the slightly younger man was his smile and personality. He never can get enough of his boyfriend’s smile. Hoseok walked over to Taehyung and looked into the store window with his boyfriend.

 

”That is really cute.” Hoseok replied. Today, Hoseok had something special planned for his lover. He just hopes that it goes smoothly. Plus, he already spoke to his own family about it.

 

“Hey, TaeTae. Come with me to my studio. I need to pick up something for later.” Hoseok suddenly piped up. Taehyung looked at him and nodded. Hoseok smiled and held Taehyung’s hand in his as they walked down the block and then turned to head to the studio where Hoseok rented for his dance practice and craft projects. Taehyung was not sure why Hoseok needed to go to the studio but he was not going to ask questions.

 

As they made their way towards the building, Hoseok’s heart pounded hard in his chest. What he planned could make their relationship better or completely break it off. Hoseok just wanted everything to be perfect. Taehyung meant the _world_ to him and all he wanted for Taehyung is to be happy.

 

“Just hope I can make him happy for the rest of our lives.” Hoseok thought to himself as they finally reached the building. He opened the door and the two men headed inside and up the steps to Hoseok’s studio. When they finally reached his door, Hoseok looked over at Taehyung.

 

“Close your eyes.” Hoseok instructed. Taehyung did as Hoseok told him. Hoseok unlocked the door and headed inside. But what he saw….made his heart sink. His studio looked like a tornado went through. The photo he hung up were scattered all around and over on the ground.

 

“Oh no!” Hoseok exclaimed. Taehyung could not help it and opened his eyes and hurried on into the studio, shutting the door behind him. Taehyung saw the mess.

 

“Hoseok? Did someone break into your studio?! Do you want me to call the police?” Taehyung asked, feeling worried about what was going on. Hoseok looked at him.

 

“No, no. Everything is okay. It is just...I know what happened and it is my fault.” Hoseok answered.

 

“What do you mean?” Taehyung asked. Hoseok turned his head back to face forward and walked over to window that was open and shut it.

 

“I..I was planning something, for you and this morning I was airing out the paper tent for a little bit and I forgot to shut the window before I left. I guess the wind was so strong it blew the photos off the wall that was near it. That is what I meant. Taehyung walked over to Hoseok and gave him a hug.

 

“Awe, Hobi. Do not worry. Just knowing that you wanted to do this is so thoughtful. Thank you.” Taehyung said to him. Hoseok smiled and hugged his boyfriend back.

 

“You’re welcome, darling.” Hoseok told him. When they let go of each other, Taehyung went to go look at the photos that were still on the walls. He noticed that it was pictured of just either Taehyung, Hoseok and/or the two of them together. As Taehyung was looking at the photos, Hoseok places a hand in one of his pockets and walked up behind Taehyung.

 

“You did not know that I have kept every, single photo of us, did you?” Hoseok asked. Taehyung shook his head.

 

“I remember every, single one of these moments when these were taken. Still feels so surreal that it has been almost two years now.” Taehyung replied. Hoseok started to feel a little nervous but kept his cool as he pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket.

 

“And I hope we spend many more years together.” Hoseok told him. Before Taehyung said anything, he turned around and faced Hoseok, who was holding the small box up to Taehyung with a smile on his face. Taehyung’s eyes widened.

 

“F-for me?” Taehyung asked him. Hoseok nodded. Taehyung gently took the box out of Hoseok’s hand. He carefully opened it and when it was opened fully, Taehyung began to tear up. There was a rose gold ring in there with what had to be like 10-15, two carat diamonds on it. There was also a message embossed underneath the top cover of the box. It said: “너는 내 남편이 되니 (Will you be my husband)?”

 

Taehyung looked up at Hoseok. Hoseok was still smiling at him.

 

“Will you be my husband?” Hoseok asked him. A huge appeared on Taehyung’s face as he started to cry.

 

“Yes! Yes, I will be your husband!” Taehyung happily exclaimed. Hoseok’s heart felt like it was to burst outside of his chest. He was so full of joy and happiness. Hoseok gently took the ring out of the box and Taehyung let it fall to the ground. Taehyung held up his left arm and hand towards Hoseok. Hoseok placed the ring gently onto Taehyung’s index finger as tear streamed down Taehyung’s cheeks.

 

“How does it feel? Let me know if I need to get it adjusted.” Hoseok asked. Taehyung looked at it for a moment and then back at Hoseok.

 

“It fits perfectly.” Taehyung answered.

 

“I know it sounds cheesy but it is also perfect like you.” Hoseok said back. Taehyung suddenly let out a squeal and wrapped his arms around Hoseok. Hoseok was just so glad that everything turned out wonderful, despite the photos mishap. Hoseok wrapped his arms around his fiancé and gave him a kiss on the lips. Both men were so happy and excited. Though...there were some concerns for both men.

 

“I just wish my family was more accepting.” Taehyung spoke up.

 

“I know, sweetheart but do not worry. Just like my Mother told when she first met you and got to know you more, “you’re a part of our family now”.” Hoseok said to him. Taehyung smiled.

 

“True.” Taehyung said back. Taehyung moved his face closer to Hoseok and gave him a deep and big kiss. Hoseok closed his eyes and his feet started to move. All of a sudden, Taehyung’s back was against the wall and the two of them were making out. This is not the first time the two have made but this is the first time that it has been this “heated”. Taehyung pulled back as he started to feel his dick become semi-erected. Taehyung looked at the ground, blushing as Hoseok looked at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked him. Taehyung gulped.

 

“I-it’s nothing.” Taehyung nervously replied. Hoseok figured out what was going on even without Taehyung giving him an actual answer.

 

“Honey, you do not have feel embarrassed. I know that we have not anything sexual yet but you do not have to feel nervous because you have an erection. It is natural to have one. Plus, it is only me.” Hoseok told him. Taehyung gulped.

 

“I know. It is not my first one around you, to be honest but for some reason...it just seems a bit more intense with all the excitement and all.” Taehyung explained.

 

“I get that but I just want you to be comfortable around me and you know that I would never make you do anything without giving me permission to do so.” Hoseok told him as he rubbed one of Taehyung’s cheeks with the back of one of his hands. Taehyung smiled and nodded.

 

“Thanks, hun.” Taehyung said to him.

 

“You’re welcome, TaeTae.” Hoseok said back to him.

 

“I love when you call me that.” Taehyung spoke.

 

“And I love it when you call me “Hobi”.” Hoseok responded. Taehyung started to feel a little more calmer now. The two men hugged each other for another minute then let go. Before they headed back out, Taehyung looked at Hoseok.

 

“Let’s keep this under wraps for a couple of days. We will tell friends and stuff but I just want to wait until we tell them before the entire world ends up knowing before we say anything to them.” Taehyung suggested. Hoseok agreed. For now, the two of them just wanted to enjoy their day and their now, celebrating their engagement together.


	11. Clay Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jungkook and Jimin’s successful date, the two decide to go on another one but this time, it is more than just movie and a dinner. This time, it gets a little more “creative” at a local pottery/ceramics shop.  
> Jungkook also discovered a couple things about Jimin’s last that he never, ever he would talk about. Especially when it could make or break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS.
> 
> There is a mention of past sexual assault in this chapter but it does not go into too much detail.

Jungkook was driving down the streets of the downtown district area while Jimin sat in the passenger’s seat next to him. When they stopped at a stoplight, Jungkook looked over at Jimin. Jungkook was so excited about their date. He was just curious if Jimin feels the same way about it as he does.

 

“You alright?” Jungkook asked him. Jimin looked at him and smiled.

 

“I am okay. Just thinking.” Jimin answered.

 

“About what?” Jungkook asked. 

 

“Just our date for the most part. I haven’t done pottery or clay sculpting since I was in high school. Just trying to think if I can remember what to do. Also, I am worried about making too much of a mess.” Jimin told him. Jungkook held one of Jimin’s hands as they looked at each other.

 

“Jimin, it is okay to mess. When it comes to creativity, being messy is not always a bad thing. In fact, it can help. I am speaking from an artist’s perspective. Also, do not worry about it and just have fun! As long as you have a good time, that is all that matters to me.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin smiled at him and nodded. Jungkook nodded back and let go of Jimin as the light turned green. When he started driving again, Jimin had a smile his face.

 

“I love him. I just hope that one day, he can feel the same way about me.” Jimin thought to himself as he looked at Jungkook from the side. Also, it was been a week since he has thought about Yoongi or replied to any of his messages. For once, Jimin felt  _ free _ . He felt unbound and unchained. It was exciting for him and to be able to have fun with the man he truly loves, made the risk even worth more taking. 

 

“Kookie?” Jimin suddenly piped up.

 

“Yeah?” Jungkook asked back. Jimin hopes that what he wanted to ask doesn’t make Jungkook hate him. It was something that has been on his mind for a few days now.

 

“I do not mean to be too personal or anything but...are you a virgin?” Jimin suddenly asked. Jungkook was surprised by Jimin’s sudden question but he was not afraid to answer him.

 

“Define what you consider a “virgin”.” Jungkook replied. Jimin gulped.

 

“Like, have you have had intercourse with another man before? It is okay if you have, I am just wondering.” Jimin told him. 

 

“No but I have had a couple of sexual encounters but it was nothing too heavy. The last time it happened, I was just starting in design school but since then, it has been years. ...Why are you asking?” Jungkook answered. 

 

“...I am just...never mind. Forget that I asked.” Jimin said to him. 

 

“Jimin, you do not have be scared. We are adults. I do not mind you asking me questions like that. So, why are wondering if I am a virgin or not. Do you feel ready to have sex? Not that I am saying that I am but...is that why you asked?” Jungkook asked him. Jimin just wanted to hide. There were multiple reasons why Jimin asked him but he felt so frightened to tell. Worried that Jungkook would  _ hate  _ him. 

 

“The reason I asked because in a way, yes, I am ready but also...there are some things that I am worried about because…” Jimin’s voice began to trail off as his nerves started to kick into gear.

 

“Because of what?” Jungkook asked another question. Jimin swallowed before he spoke again.

 

“Because...there are some things about me that I want to tell you but you may not like what you would hear.” Jimin explained.

 

“Like, did you used to be a stripper or something?” Jungkook asked. Jimin did not say a word. Jungkook’s eyes widened as they stopped at another stoplight. He turned to look at Jimin. Jimin was looking down at the seat, worried about his reaction. 

 

“Wait...you really use to be a stripper?” Jungkook asked. Jimin let out a sigh.

 

“Yes. The reason why I am bringing this up is because I want to be honest with you. I just 18 when I started. I was a high school dropout and my parents kicked me out because I was gay. I could not get a job so the only way I need that I could make money is basically showing my naked body to other men. At first, I actually liked it but after a while...it just became exhausting. Also...the manager...the manager of the club said we could earn extra money doing things for certain clients. Sexual things. I never fully went all the way but I have blown more men that I can count on both of my hands. I never wanted to actually do it but I had no choice in the matter. Plus, I really needed the money. Then one day, I was with a client and he wanted me to fuck him. I said that I do not do that. He got mad and force me down on him and roughly started to make me give him oral sex. It hurts so much. Both mentally and physically. Then...he penetrated me with his fingers but he never ended up putting it inside me. When we finished, he gave me extra money but I did want it. It made feel so dirty and worthless. All I could was cry as I sat in the chair. The next day, I told my boss that I am done since then, instead of letting this get to me, I decided to take up dancing as a way to deal with the pain and dancing was always one of those things that makes me happy. In the end, I could never get him arrested because I just wanted to forget about it. It did not scar me as badly but I just feel like that if someone knew about it, then they would not want to be with me or think that I was trash, even though, I am technically still a virgin. Also, I am okay with it now. It does not affect me anymore.” Jimin said to him then started to sob.  

 

All of a sudden, he felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see that it was Jungkook’s hand.

 

“Jimin, I am so sorry that happened to you. No one deserves to be treated like, regardless. I do not think bad of you for being a stripper at all nor it makes you a bad person. As far as the other stuff, I do not judge you for it either. I am glad that you wanted to be honest with me. It doesn’t make me like you any less. I am just glad you are doing better now. I will never force to do anything that do not want to do. I promise you.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin smiled as he sniffled. He also felt so much better talking about since he never really has told anyone before. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulder.

 

“You going to okay, Jiminie?” Jungkook asked him. Jimin nodded,

 

“Yeah, I am. Thank you for not getting mad at me.” Jimin said back.

 

“You’re welcome. Please, if you ever need to talk to anyone, just send me a message or call me, day or night.” Jungkook told him. Jimin smiled back.

 

“I will.” Jimin responded. Jungkook moves his hand away and continued driving once more. About 10 minutes later, they reached the craft studio. When they parked, Jungkook checked his phone quickly then turned on silent. He did not want any disturbances while he is on his date. Jimin was just so glad that everything was turning out great...so far.

 

###

 

When they walked into the studio, they walked up a counter where a lady was standing. Jungkook and Jimin walked over to it. The lady looked at them.

 

“Excuse me, I have appointment for two to use the back room.” Jungkook said to him. The lady took out a leather-bound planner and looked inside of it then looked back up at him.

 

“Jeon Jungkook?” The lady asked. Jungkook nodded. The lady smiled at the two of them.

 

“Right this way.” The lady spoke again. The two followed her to the backroom of the craft shop. When they stopped at the door, she unlocked it.

 

“By the way, do you need to me to do to show you where everything is or are you okay going in there by yourselves?” The lady asked them.

 

“I can show him. I have been here quite a few times. Thank you, though.” Jungkook answered her. She nodded and took her leave to go back to the front of the store. Jungkook opened the door and the two men went on inside. He showed Jimin where everything was and took two blocks of clay that had their names on them. Jungkook then grabbed two aprons from the rack and handed one to Jimin. Jimin put his own as Jungkook opened the clay packs on the table. 

 

“Do you want to sculpt or do pottery?” Jungkook asked him. 

 

“What do you wanna do?” Jimin asked back.

 

“I was thinking of doing some sculpting but I am not exactly sure.” Jungkook replied.

 

“Oh. I was going to try pottery but...I am not exactly sure how to use the machines here.” Jimin answered. Jungkook smiled. 

 

“I can help get you started.” Jungkook told him. 

 

“Are you sure? How much time do we have?” Jimin asked him.

 

“A few hours but I don’t think we will need the entire time, though.”  Jungkook replied. A couple of minutes later, Jungkook and Jimin walked over to the pottery wheel with Jimin’s block of clay. Seeing Jungkook carrying the block of clay turned Jimin on slightly. Especially when seeing Jungkook’s arm muscles. Jungkook then went to the sink and filled up a cup of water then brought it over to Jimin and placed it next to the wheel.

 

“You sit down on the stool and I will sit behind you.” Jungkook instructed. Jimin gulped at the thought of Jungkook sitting behind him as he sat down. Jungkook placed some clay into the wheel after wetting it a little and then sat down behind Jimin. Jimin blushed as he felt Jungkook’s body touching him. Jungkook reached over and turned on the wheel as Jimin held on to the clay. Jimin remembered a little bit from ceramics class but not much of it by memory. 

 

“What do you want to make?” Jungkook asked him.

 

“A cup/mug. Something easy.” Jimin replied.

 

“Okay. I will help you get started.” Jungkook piped up. He turned on the wheel and placed his hands onto Jimin’s, guiding his hands along the clay on the wheel. Jimin was not able to concentrate on Jungkook’s instructions. Having Jungkook’s body pressed up against him and feeling his breath on his neck was driving Jimin  _ crazy _ . Jungkook could not help noticing. 

 

“Jimin, you okay? Need me to go over anything again?” Jungkook asked him. Jimin still was not barely paying any attention to what Jungkook was saying to him. Jungkook smirked. 

 

“Jiminie…” Jungkook suddenly spoke. Jimin just could not take it anymore. He suddenly turned his head and planted a kiss onto Jungkook’s lips. Jungkook’s eyes widened and his foot stepped off of the pedal, causing the table to stop spinning and slightly ruining what they were working on for Jimin but Jimin could care less about it. Right now...he just wanted to taste Jungkook and his sweet lips nor did Jungkook push him away or say anything. This is what he wanted. What they both wanted. 

 

When they pulled away, they just looked at each other, blushing but feeling so happy. 

 

“I..I did not...” Jimin was cut off by Jungkook suddenly kissing him on the cheek.

 

“No need to apologize. I enjoyed it. You are a great kisser, by the way.” Jungkook spoke to him. Jimin smiled and Jungkook smiled back at him. Jimin turned his head and looked back at the clay on the wheel.

 

“Sorry that I messed it up.” Jimin said.

 

“No worries. It will be back to the way it was before in no time.” Jungkook said back to him. Jimin nodded and the two men went back to sculpting for a little bit at a nearby table. 15 minutes later, Jungkook got up from the stool and went to go work on his craft. As Jimin worked on his, he could not help but sneak glances at Jungkook. Not to mention that he can still feel Jungkook’s lips on his from before. Jungkook was concentrating on his craft that he did not realize that Jimin was looking at him. 

 

When Jimin put the handle in the mug he was making, he took his foot off of the pedal and looked at Jungkook. He got up from the table and went to go put his creation in the back so it can be put into a kiln after marking it. Jimin came back out and cleaned up his mess. Considering that he had a little clay left he brought back to the table with him where Jungkook was sitting and sat across from him and began making another craft of his own.

 

“How you enjoying our date so far?” Jungkook piped up as he noticed Jimin sitting st the table.

 

“I am enjoying very much.” Jimin replied with a smile on his face. Jungkook looked up at him and noticed a smudge on Jimin’s right cheek.

 

“You got a smudge of wet clay residue on your right cheek there.” Jungkook piped up. Jimin touched his cheek and blushed but then...he giggled.

 

“I guess I did make a little mess after all but oh, well. I am having fun.” Jimin spoke. Jungkook happily chuckled.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Jungkook exclaimed. Jimin smiled again. This time, showing his teeth as he smiled. Jungkook just looked at him.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have such a beautiful smile?” Jungkook asked.

 

“Yeah but...very rarely.” Jimin answered.

 

“Well, you are going to be hearing a lot more often from me from now on. ...If you would like that.” Jungkook said, blushing. Jimin’s heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. He never thought in a million years that someone would feel this way about him, let alone think that he is beautiful.

 

“I..I would love that very much. By the way, you look very handsome.” Jimin responded. Jungkook smiled back, showing his teeth this time.

 

“I am never going to get tired of that smile.” Jimin thought to himself. Jungkook went back to working on his piece as Jimin watched and helped him a little bit with it as well. They also flung bits of clay at one another.

 

20 minutes later, Jungkook was finally finished. It may have been just a box but it was also carved beautifully, too.

 

“You’re quite good at this stuff.” Jimin piped up.

 

“Thanks! Sometimes I do projects like this to relieve stuff and help my creativity more. ...I guess I just wanted to give you glimpse of my personal world in a way tonight.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin giggled.

 

“And I would love to see more if whenever given the chance.” Jimin said back. Jungkook felt so ecstatic. He never thought he would have a boyfriend or someone who would like him either. In a way...it must be fate. 

 

“Well, I guess I better clean up. I am finished with what I needed to do. We were here for about an hour and a half so it was time well spent.” Jungkook piped up.

 

“Yep. Definitely well spent and here, let me help you.” Jimin said and offered. Jungkook and Jimin got up from the table and began to clean up the mess that they made. As they were at the sink, Jimin kept looking at Jungkook’s hands and thinking about them touching various spots all over his body. He should not be thinking about this stuff but he could not help himself. His cock started to tighten in his in front of his sweatpants. Jimin suddenly jumped slightly when he felt Jungkook place a hand on one of his shoulders.

 

“Something wrong?” Jungkook asked. Being caught off-guard and feeling slightly horny at the same time, he needed to do something about it. Jimin suddenly gave Jungkook a quick kiss on the lips. He felt calmer after he pulled away.

 

“I am fine. Just wanted to kiss you again.” Jimin answered with a smile on his face. Jungkook smiled and the two men finished cleaning up then left the back room. Jungkook walked up to the counter to let the lady know about the three pieces in the back that needed to go in the kiln then left the shop.

 

###

 

As Jungkook and Jimin sat eating their burger and fries in the car, Jimin and Jungkook listened to music and even sung to a couple of the songs that played on the radio. Jimin’s voice was like heaven to him. When the current song ended, he looked over at Jimin.

 

“You are so talented! You can model, dance  _ and  _ sing! You are amazing! Not to mention that you have a sweet personality and the cutest smile that could make a whole field of flowers grow in an instant.” Jungkook told him. Jimin chuckled shyly and hit Jungkook lightly on the shoulder. 

 

“Stop it! You’re making me blush!” Jimin shyly spoken to him.

 

“But it is true! You truly are talented and amazing. I love you.” Jungkook said back. Both of their eye widened after Jungkook said “I love you”.

 

“You...love me?” Jimin asked, feeling excited. Jungkook smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes, I do. I love you so much. I know this sounds a bit strange since we have only known each other for a few months but I never felt this way about anyone until I met you, Park Jimin. Everything about you inside out, I love with all my heart. I want to be with you and I hope I can you make you happy like you do with me.” Jungkook replied to him. Tears started to stream down Jungkook’s cheeks.

 

“I..I love you, too, Jeon Jungkook. I don’t care about fame or your fortune. I love you as the person you are, inside and out as well.” Jimin said to him. Jungkook was the one to suddenly reach over and give a kiss to Jimin. But this time...it was more passionate. Jungkook kept letting the kiss go deeper as their eyes were closed. Both of them felt high but it was a good high. This was first time in years for the two of them that either of them have been romantic or been so happy like this. 

 

“I don’t want this to end.” Jimin thought to himself. But as soon as he thought that, the kiss ended. Both men panted as they looked at one another. Something suddenly popped up in Jimin’s head.

 

“Even though, you want to be with me...aren’t you worried about that it could do to your career? You have worked so hard to accomplish your dreams and I do not want anything bad to happen because of me.” Jimin suddenly spoke up. Jungkook placed a hand onto one of  Jimin’s cheeks.

 

“I have but also..I want to be happy. I do not care what the media or haters would say about it. I only care about  _ you _ . My career will be fine and it will not get in the way of you being one of my models...if you still want to, of course. Nothing will go wrong. I promise you. I want you to be by my side. ..Will you be my boyfriend?” Jungkook said to him then asked. Jimin smiled.

 

“Yes! Yes, I will be your boyfriend, Kookie!! And of course, I still be one of your models.” Jimin happily answered. Jungkook smiled back and kissed him again. A couple of minutes later, the two of them sat back down in their seats and then Jungkook drove out of the parking lot. It was getting late and Jungkook had to go to the studio in the morning. Jimin had a show tomorrow night as well. Whether Jungkook was going to attend it or not, he just hoped everything will go well.

 

When they arrived back to Jimin’s house, Jungkook parked in the front of it on the side of the street. Jungkook looked at Jimin as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

“I will try to make it to your show tomorrow. I promise.” Jungkook told him.

 

“If you can’t, it is okay. I understand.” Jimin said back.

 

“But no matter what happens, I will call you beforehand.” Jungkook spoke.

 

“Thanks, honey.” Jimin spoke back then got out of the car. He walked over and stood next to the driver’s side window, looking into the car at Jungkook.

 

“I will talk to you tomorrow. I had a wonderful time. I love you.” Jimin said to him and no matter how many times, he said it, he was was never going to get tired of it. Neither was Jungkook.

 

“Same here and I love you, too. Goodnight, my Jiminie.” Jungkook spoke. Jimin gave him a kiss before wishing a good night as well then headed to his house and up the steps. Jungkook stayed there and watched until he went inside then drove off to head back to his house.

 

###

 

As Jimin walked into the bedroom after taking a shower, he walked over to looked at his cell phone. There were a ton of texts he received but..all from Yoongi. Jimin did not reply to any of them and just deleted them. He was not going to let that bastard ruin his night nor his mood. Plus, he was too tired to deal with anyone of Yoongi’s bullshit and just decided to head to sleep for the rest of the night. 

 

At his house, Jungkook laid in his bed, thinking about Jimin but also...his first encounter with Yoongi popped in his head like an unwanted visitor. Jungkook was going to make sure that Yoongi stays away from his boyfriend nor hurt him.

 

“Yoongi, if you think you can just control Jimin...you are _mistaking_. Plus, I will be a better man to him than you can ever be.” Jungkook thought before he drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night. Jungkook was going to have to watch out for Min Yoongi but when it comes to what means the most to him, he will protect it and/or them. At no matter what the cost may be.


	12. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi bumps into one of his fellow “friend” during one of his lunch outings, which stirs up some concerns for the “friend” when he hears about his ex.

 

Kai sat at a table in a little bistro downtown. He was in town for business but also wanted to relax as much as he can. He is a model like Park Jimin but has been in the business a bit longer than him. Though, he wanted to swing by a certain someone’s office but he decided against it. He felt like that if he went there, it cause stress for the person and he did not not want to do to that to them. Kai just couldn’t. Even years later, he wondered how his ex was doing but now, he has a new lover. He was more curious than anything.

 

Kai looked up when he heard the front door of the bistro open. It was Yoongi, coming in to get a bite to eat. As Yoongi turned his head, Kai looked back down at his phone, trying to make sure that Yoongi did not notice him. Kai and Yoongi have met and spoken to one another before but deep down, Kai has a distrust for him. There was just something about Mr. Min that just did not settle right with him. Kai was not the only one who did not like or trust Yoongi either. It was sort of a secret for others when it comes to the rapper. Yoongi noticed Kai and smiled at him.

 

“Kai! Hey!” Yoongi exclaimed. Kai swallowed. He really did not want to talk to Yoongi but at the same time, he did not want to be rude to him either. Plus, it is not like that see each other all the time anyway. So..what could one visit hurt? Kai waved back. Yoongi walked over to his table.

 

“May I join you? I am not going to be eating in here but I am waiting for my order.” Yoongi asked then explained. As much as he wanted to tell Yoongi to go away, he nodded and Yoongi sat in a chair that was across from Kai at the table. Now, there way definitely no way that he can get out of this. He was now stuck but at least..it is not going to take long..he hopes.

 

“So, how’s everything going?” Kai asked, trying to break the silence between them. Yoongi leaned back in the chair.

 

“Same old, same old. When I am not producing music, I am rapping and when I am not rapping, I am producing. It is a never ending cycle but I enjoy my work. What about you? Any projects coming up?” Yoongi answered then asked Kai a question. Kai leaned forward and placed his elbow on the table and his head on the palm of his hand as he looked at Yoongi.

 

“I am doing okay. I have stuff coming up but nothing I can truly go into detail about.” Kai replied. Yoongi nodded. 

 

“Personally, I am sort having trouble with someone.” Yoongi suddenly brought up.

 

“With who?” Kai asked. Yoongi sighed.

 

“A guy. There is a guy I am madly in love with but he does not like me back for some reason.” Yoongi answered.

 

“Well, I am so sorry that he doesn’t feel the same way as you about him.” Kai spoke.

 

“Thanks but now...he has his heart and eyes set on another man and I just can not take it. I feel like he is slipping away from me. They even went out on a couple of dates already.” Yoongi said back. Kai did feel a little bit bad for Yoongi but still, he was not totally feeling sorry for him.

 

“Do you know the person he likes?” Kai asked another question. Yoongi nodded.

 

“His name is Jeon Jungkook.” Yoongi replied. Saying his name left a bad taste in his mouth. Kai suddenly gave him a surprised look. This definitely got his full attention.

 

“Jeon Jungkook, the up and coming, rising star fashion designer. That one?” Kai asked again.

 

“Yes.  _ THAT  _ one.” Yoongi answered again. Kai could not believe it. Not that he was upset or angry about it. When Jungkook and him broke up, it was mutual but still...deep down, Kai still cares for Jungkook. Jungkook was the reason he got into fashion in the first place after all. Also, Kai has a new lover in his life that makes him very happy so it is not he was jealous or anything. Though...he was curious about who the new man in Jungkook’s life is.

 

“What is the man’s name that you were talking about that Jungkook went on a couple of dates with?” Kai asked. 

 

“Park Jimin. He is one of the most sweetest, beautiful and most talented men that I have ever known. I can make him happy if he gave me the chance but he just wants nothing to do with me.” Yoongi explained to him.

 

“I am not surprised about that.” Kai thought to himself as he took a sip of his soda. Kai also had a bad feeling that Yoongi was going to do something to hurt Jungkook and Jimin. He was not going to let that happen. All he ever wanted was for Jungkook to be happy and he was not going to let this crazy asshole do anything to ruin that.

 

“Do you got anyone in your life like that? Like a boyfriend or someone you have a crush on?” Yoongi asked.

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. A boyfriend, who I have been going out with for a couple of months already. He is busy with his job at the moment so he is not able to meet with me for lunch. He’s an actor.” Kai told him.

 

“Ah. He is very lucky to have you.” Yoongi spoke. 

 

“No, Mr. Min,  _ l’m  _ the lucky one to have a such a wonderful man like him.” Kai responded. Yoongi smiled. All of a sudden, Yoongi’s name was called at the counter. 

 

“Well, it looks like my order is ready. Catch you later, Kai.” Yoongi said then got up from the table. They said their goodbyes then Yoongi went over to the counter, grabbed his order and left the bistro. Kai could shake the feeling of Yoongi telling him that Jungkook has a new lover. It was not like his boyfriend did not know about his past but still...he needed some advice. He grabbed his phone and messaged a friend of his.

 

**Kai:** _ Hey. Do you got a minute? _

 

A few seconds later, he received a reply.

 

**Baekhyun:** _ Yeah. What’s up? _

 

Kai gulped before he began to type again.

 

**Kai:** _Do you remember my ex, Jungkook?_

 

**Baekhyun:** _ Yeah, Why? _

 

**Kai:** _ Well, I just found out from Min Yoongi that he has a new love in his life. I am not jealous or anything but I truly worried about Jungkook. I want to be happy but I am worried that he might get hurt. _

 

**Baekhyun:** _Is his new lover a horrible person?_

 

**Kai:** _ I actually do not know him but Min Yoongi does and the way it sounds...he’s completely obsessed with Jungkook’s boyfriend. Like madly obsessed with him. I just have a bad feeling that he may hurt both of them and I do not want to see Jungkook unhappy or in danger nor I am saying that Jungkook should break up with this guy either. _

 

**Baekhyun** :  _ I see. Well, may you should not exactly tell him what is going in but, hint it. ..How long has it been since you spoken to Jungkook? _

 

**Kai:** _...Three years.it is not that I haven’t wanted to talk to him but I have been so busy and in a way, I think he may hate me even though, we were mad at one another or anything when we broke up. _

 

**Baekhyun:** _ Oh. ...I am not exactly sure then. Still..if you are truly worried then talk to him or just keep looking out for them. It is up to you what you want to do but that’s the advice that I can give about this. Sorry. _

 

**Kai:** _ No, no. It is fine. I really appreciate it. I just don’t want Kyung-soo to think that I still have feelings for Jungkook like that when I truly don’t. It is not like he doesn’t know about him. I love Kyung-soo with all my heart. ...This is messing with me so badly. _

 

**Baekhyun:** _Just take a deep breath. Like, it is up to you what you want to do but I believe that Jungkook can take care of it himself..if Yoongi is planning anything. I would not be surprised if he tried, to be honest. That guy makes me feel uneasy._

 

**Kai:** _ Same here. By the way, thanks. _

 

**Baekhyun** **_:_ ** _ No problem. I better get going. Talk to you later! _

 

Just like that, Baekhyun and Kai logged off. Kai put his phone in his bag and leaned back in his chair, letting out a quiet sigh.

 

“I can not let this get to me but yet….how can I not let it? I still care about Jungkook but I know that Yoongi will do anything to get what he wants. ...Poor Jungkook. I am just going to leave this alone for now, though. I need to focus on my work.” Kai thought to himself. Even though, Kai was not still going to be able to stop thinking about it, he was right at the same time. _. _

 

“Let’s just hope that I do not have to make a visit to Jungkook. The last thing I need to do is to create drama and I do not want to do that to him.” Kai said to himself. A few minutes later, he left the bistro and headed back to the hotel. Kai just hoped that Yoongi will not do anything rash and try anything but yet, when it comes to Yoongi...anything can happen. 

 

_ Anything _ .

  
  
  



	13. Don’t Need This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook receives a mysterious letter from a “fan” but Jungkook has a bad feeling that he may know who this “fan” could be.

 

Jungkook was in his back room at his studio, looking over the photos from the shoot. Every time he saw a Jimin in the photos, he smiled. He still could not believe that Park Jimin was his boyfriend. It has been so long since he had one that he still was getting used to the feeling..which was amazing. As he put a photo onto a pile beside him on the right side of the table, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at it,

 

“Come on in.” Jungkook spoke up. The door opened and his assistant walked into the room.

 

“I do not mean to bother you but I thought that you might want to see this letter. It is from a fan. I did not open it because I was not sure if you wanted me to do so.” The assistant said to him. Jungkook smiled at her.

 

“It is fine and thank you. I will read it as soon as I finish looking through these photos.” Jungkook responded to her. 

 

“Do you need anything, by the way?” The assistant asked.

 

“I am okay for now. Thank you, though.” Jungkook replied. The assistant nodded at him, walked over, placed the letter onto the table then left the room. Jungkook went back to looking over the photos. He wanted to get this collection done as quickly as he can but wanted to be perfect at the same time. Though, it did not help that he kept getting sidetracked when Jimin’s photos pop up in the pile. 

 

About 15 minutes later, he decided that he needed to take a break. Jungkook looked over at the letter and gently grabbed from the table. He grabbed a letter opener and opened the envelope. Jungkook took out the letter out of it and started to read it. It read:

 

_ Dear Mr. Jeon: _ __   
_   
_ __ I am such a huge fan of yours! I have been supporting you from the very beginning. I love all you ur collections and own a few pieces myself. I also live in the same town as you do and I hope one day that we can meet! If we don’t, it is fine but deep down, I hope this can happen one day. I am not a stalker, I assure you! Just a really hardcore and diehard fan. Anyway, I just wanted to say once more that I love your ur collections and think you’re very talented at what you do. Can’t wait to see what happens next for your next collection!!

__   
_ Sincerely, _ _   
_ __ Your #1 Fan

 

Now, usually Jungkook would feel flattered but for some reason, something did not seem right to him about this letter. Not to mention that the handwriting seemed very familiar to him. Jungkook grabbed his tablet from his back and spent a couple of minutes doing some research. When he finally got the results he wanted, Jungkook looked up and let out a sigh.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Jungkook quietly mouthed to himself. He knew that something was up. Jungkook placed his tablet back into his bag and walked back over to his desk. He placed one of his hands onto it and the other one onto the top of his head and ran his hand through his hair a couple of times.

 

“I seriously do not need this bullshit right now. My life is going wonderful right now and if he really wants to play this game then let’s play. I am not going to give him up because you can not accept that he wants to be with me. I will be calm and mature about this, though. Being childish is not going to us anywhere and will just make this worse than it already is. Bring it on.” Jungkook said to himself before getting back to the photos. Still, he could not get over that the person who sent the letter to him would stoop this low. 

 

“How can someone be like this? I swear, they seem more messed up and dangerous than I thought. I am going to have to talk to Namjoon and Hoseok about this. ..Jimin does not need to be put in the middle of this. This is between Yoongi and I but I am worried that something could happen to him. This is not good. Not good at all. I am going to have to be extra careful.” Jungkook said out loud to himself as he finished looking at the photos. 

 

When he was finally finished, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and decided to text Namjoon. 

 

**Jungkook:** _Hey. You got a minute?_

 

Namjoon replied to him.

 

**Namjoon:** _ Yeah. Something wrong? _

 

Jungkook took a deep breath before replying.

 

**Jungkook:** _ Kind of. I did not say anything because I blew it off as nothing but now, it is getting to the point of being dangerous. A couple of months ago, Min Yoongi stopped by my building and my office and basically threatened me if I did not leave Jimin alone. I am very worried that he may hurt Jimin because of me but I am not going to leave Jimin. I love Jimin so much but I do not want this man to hurt him. I do not care what happens to me but Jimin does not deserves to be followed, stalked and hunted down like this by anyone. What should I do? I want to let Jimin know but I don’t want to alarm him at the same time. I really do not need this stress nor bullshit but this is not about me for why I am worried. I just want Jimin to me happy. _

 

Namjoon took a minute to reply to him.

 

**Namjoon:** _ I see. Well, it is a good idea to let him know about what is going on but try not to stress him out at the same time. Yoongi sounds like a crazy jerk wad, to be perfectly honest. ...Does Jimin know that this man is crazy? _

 

**Jungkook:** _ Yeah. He does and even told me about him before all of this, too. _

 

**Namjoon:** _...Why not just call the police? _

 

**Jungkook:** _ I guarantee that they are not going to believe me if I do that. I do not have much proof besides the letter and he also did not sign it but I know it is him. It is only a feeling, to be honest but I can tell it is him.  _

 

**Namjoon:** _  I am sorry. Well, I am always here and I believe you. Plus, Yoongi does kind of have a reputation, though. _

 

This made both Jungkook curious and worried.

 

**Jungkook:** _ What kind of reputation does he have? _

 

**Namjoon:** _ Min Yoongi is known for not only being a bit of a salty bitch  but also tends to have very uncontrollable temper tantrums at times. Like, he throws things and have violent outbursts types of temperature tantrums. I have heard that is the reason he breaks his phones a lot but they never said who gave this bit of information. What I am saying is that the man is a ticking time bomb and you need to be careful. As far as a Jimin goes, I just hope that nothing happens to him nor to your relationship. The last thing you need is a broken heart..again. _

 

Thinking about Kai made him feel dizzy. He always wondered if things could have gone better but yet, he did not want to dwell on what could have been. Plus, he is very happy being with Jimin. Though...he has always wondered how Kai has been and if he has found someone else.

 

**Jungkook:** _ Thanks, Namjoon. By the way, how is Jin doing? _

 

**Namjoon:** _ No problem and he is doing good. His restaurant is going well, too. Also, Jin was curious if you were going to stop by soon? He does worry about you, Kookie.  _

 

**Jungkook:** _ That is good and I am planning on going there with Jimin this Friday. Awe. He has always been like a an older brother to me. I am so glad that you both are so happy and in love. I still think about the wedding. _

 

**Namjoon:** _ Jin still loves the tuxedos you made for us.  _

 

**Jungkook:** _ I am so glad. It was such an honor to make them for you two. You both are perfect for each other. _

 

**Namjoon:** _ He is my soulmate and the love of my life after all. Just like Jimin is to you. _

 

A couple of more minutes later, the two men said their goodbyes and Jungkook got off the chat. He walked over to the window and faced it. So much was going through his mind right now. Especially Jimin. If the letter was truly from Yoongi, he needed to stop this once and for all. Though...he did not want to alarm neither Jimin nor the authorities. Jungkook had to do this alone. He just had to.

 

“It is going to be dangerous but I gotta do this. Not just for me but for Jimin, too. Yoongi needs to realize that he can not do this to people. If he wants to play this game then let’s play. He can bite and stretch at me but I bite and scratch harder when I need to. I love Jimin so much and I am willing to do anything to make him happy. Even if it means hurting my career.” Jungkook said to himself.

 

And with that, Jungkook decided to make a little phone call. If his #1 fan wants to me him then they shall meet. After all...what could possibly happen?


End file.
